La brisa que me guía a ti
by Matilda Keehl
Summary: Sólo un instante basta, un momento de impacto, y entonces, ¿quién eres? Él se ha ido en un sólo segundo y la fuerza inagotable de HaNi parece perderse en un lugar oscuro. "Me recuerda a él, Doctor Yoon; tiene una sonrisa parecida. La sonrisa que me anima a vivir" Cuando se trata de salvar una vida tan valiosa, el F4 no lo duda un segundo. "Mientras haya vida, hay esperanza" HIATUS.
1. Prólogo: Momentos de Impacto

_**¡Hola!**_

 ** _Antes que nada, gracias por decidirse a leer ésta historia._**

 ** _Estuve bastante tiempo ideando algo para hacer un Crossover entre éstos dos doramas tan hermosos y, a pesar de la idea un tanto trágica, he decidido escribirla._**

 ** _Esta historia está dedicada a:_** _Andreea Maca_ ** _, quien no sólo es mi_** _Beta_ ** _, sino una grandiosa persona y amiga._**

 _Los personajes de Playful Kiss y Boys Before Flowers_ **NO** _me pertenecen, así como tampoco la historia anterior al universo que he creado en éste FanFiction._

* * *

 **La brisa que me guía a ti**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo:** Momentos de Impacto._

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Son como destellos de mucha intensidad,_

 _que te cambian la vida por completo_

 _y terminan definiendo quién eres"._

— **The Vow**

Recuerda el viento; era frío, y golpeaba contra sus rosadas mejillas hasta helarlas. Entonces él se quejó entre dientes, por lo bajo, y subió automáticamente el vidrio, ella sólo atinó a sonreír mientras escuchaba la reprimenda. Estaba acostumbrada, y no le importaba, porque había aprendido a conocerlo tan bien que de sólo pensarlo, su corazón estallaba de alegría. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que detrás de ése _"¿Por qué eres tan torpe?, te dije que no bajaras la ventana. Toda la madrugada molestarás si te resfrías, y no quiero limpiar tu nariz mocosa hasta el amanecer"_ se escondía un: _"Me preocupa cuando enfermas, no me gusta verte así. La última vez me quedé a tu lado tres días, y falté a cirugías importantes... Tonta"._

—¡Deja de reírte!—Reclamó él, dando vuelta al volante. Regresaban del hospital; ya era bastante tarde pero ambos habían tenido un par de días duros. Él había tratado de convencerla de que regresara a casa, sin embargo, obstinada como ninguna otra persona, ella se negó rotundamente y se aferró a quedarse con él para cuidarlo. _"A él y los pacientes, claro"_ , se repitió por dos días completos.

—Yo también me preocupo por ti, Seung Jo.—Murmuró la joven, e imprevistamente se acercó a él para besar su mejilla. Aunque el soltó un bufido de molestia, no se apartó del gesto cariñoso, y se limitó a no decir mucho más sobre el tema.

—¿Quién está preocupado? No digas cosas extrañas.—Respondió él después de unos segundos de silencio, y ella frunció el ceño, con cierta indignación.

—Yah, Seung Jo-ah, eres un mal marido.—Se quejó, cruzándose inmediatamente de brazos. Él soltó una leve risa, y detuvo el auto cuando la luz roja se encendió en el semáforo. Ella estuvo a punto de replicar: ( _"¿Por qué te detienes? Es madrugada, no hay autos, puedes avanzar...")_ , cuando él habló primero, y no tuvo otra alternativa que guardar silencio.

—Ha Ni...—Susurró, en un tono tan cálido que Oh Ha Ni sintió sus pies cosquillear, incluso sus manos y cada parte de su cuerpo. Su marido se había girado a ella, mirándola fijamente, y ella sólo alcanzó a tragar saliva. A pesar del tiempo, seguía sintiéndose como la niña torpe con la carta de amor no aceptada.—Sé que no soy como los demás...—Murmuró, en ése todo que solía usar cuando no entendía algo.—No digo demasiado.—Carraspeó ligeramente, pero en ningún momento apartó la mirada de su esposa, a pesar de que ella notó que comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. No era un hombre que hablara de sus sentimientos.

—N-No necesitas explicar, yo te entiendo, y soy feli...—Pero él alzó la mano, pidiéndole que guardara silencio por un momento. Ha Ni torció los labios, pero obedeció, no diciendo alguna otra palabra de más.

—... Aún sigo aprendiendo.—Estiró el brazo, y lo extendió hacia ella para acariciar su mejilla, la joven cerró los ojos por un segundo, disfrutando de su tacto que, aunque usualmente fuera frío, en ella se sentía tan cálido.—Gracias a ti puedo aprender a ser humano.

—Seung Jo...—Murmuró ella, conmovida, y las lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus grandes ojos dormilones.

—No chilles, mocosa.—Reclamó, y le acarició la mejilla para retirar una lágrima que había resbalado.—Vamos mañana al cine. Hace un mes dijiste que querías ir.

—¿De verdad? ¡Sí, vamos! Y podemos cenar algo, ¡oh! ¿Y podré elegir la película?—Habló rápidamente, y se juntó las manos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Baek Seung Jo rodó los ojos, y una apenas visible sonrisa se presentó en sus labios, mientras volvía su atención al frente: La luz verde se había encendido.

—Claro que no.—Respondió divertido.

—¡Ah, Seung Jo! ¡Eres malo!—Se quejó ella, con un particular puchero marca Oh en sus labios. Él la miró de reojo, y su sonrisa volvió a presentarse en sus labios. Por supuesto que dejaría que ella eligiese la película, aún fuera una tontería romántica que a Ha Ni tanto le gustaba. Pensó en si debía llevarle rosas, ¿eso era lo que se llevaba en las citas, no? ¿O los chocolates serían mejor?

Su esposa seguía hablando, algo sobre una película romántica que le recomendó Min Ah; y a pesar de que no le prestaba demasiada atención, la escuchaba. Le gustaba oírla, no importaba el tema, la voz de Ha Ni, su entusiasmo y su calidez, eran suficientes para hacerlo sonreír. Quizá le era difícil demostrar su amor en ocasiones, pero intentaba aprender lo más posible sobre ese sentimiento. Y no le importaba seguir aprendiendo el resto de su vida mientras fuera ella quien estuviera a su lado.

Pisó el acelerador, antes de que la luz cambiara nuevamente a rojo.

Sí, le llevaría rosas al día siguiente. O quizá le daría aquel lindo collar que había comprado días antes. Era el momento indicado.

 _Lo siguiente que recuerda es el impacto._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando abrió los ojos sólo podía escuchar su voz. Era débil, como un murmullo, como si pudiese tratarse de una brisa susurrante. _"Ha Ni... ¿Estás bie...?"_

—Seung Jo...—Se quejó débilmente; la fuerte punzada en su cabeza era tan fuerte que quería llorar. O quizá ya estaba llorando.—Seung Jo, responde... Cariño...—Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, sentía su cuerpo pesado, y al mover ligeramente la cabeza notó la razón. Unos brazos la rodeaban, y ella aumentó el sonido de su llanto.—¡Seung Jo! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Seung Jo, responde! ¡Responde! ¡Hazlo por favor!

Los gritos de la joven aumentaron, y las lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que resbalaba de su sien. Todo era borroso, y de pronto, sólo podía distinguir completa oscuridad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? ¡Debían estar llegando a casa! ¡Cenando en silencio para no despertar a nadie! Poniéndose aquellos pijamas de pareja para tener un largo y profundo sueño... Debían estar bien. Juntos.

No así; no podía cambiar todo así. No en un segundo.

—Seung Jo, por favor... Escúchame. ¿Me oyes? Dime que lo haces.—Su voz se agotaba, y el dolor de cabeza que iba en aumento le impedía pensar con claridad.—Seung Jo, hace frío... ¿P-Puedes... abrazarme?

No escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia aproximarse, ni tampoco los cristales del auto romperse cuando los paramédicos intentaban desesperadamente sacar los cuerpos del auto. Ha Ni no pudo escuchar nada más. Caía en la inconsciencia.

Y si no era la voz de Baek Seung Jo quien la llamara, despertar de nuevo no era algo que estuviera en sus planes.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Éste es sólo el prólogo, y sí, bastante... ¿Rápido? Bueno, así son los momentos de impacto; la historia sólo está comenzando. Traigo un nudo en la garganta por escribir tal cosa, pero, ¿qué se le puede hacer? Empecé la historia, ahora sólo queda... Seguir._

 ** _Nina fuera,_**

 ** _Paz._**


	2. I: Tiempo suficiente

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

 _ **Antes que nada, gracias por los reviews y su interés en la historia. Trataré de no hacerlas sufrir mucho, pero no prometo nada.**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura.**_

Los personajes de Playful Kiss y Boys Before Flowers **NO** me pertenecen, así como tampoco la historia anterior al inicio de éste fic.

* * *

 **La brisa que me guía a ti**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I:** Tiempo suficiente._

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Quieres callarte?—Cortó repentinamente la doctora, torciendo los labios. Su novio, al otro lado del teléfono, no se quedó callado (siempre tenía algo que decir), y ella arrugó la nariz de inmediato.—¡Pues tú eres más insoportable! Te dije que no hicieras planes, porque no conocía la hora de salida el día de hoy... ¡SÍ! ¡Ya voy para allá, así que deja de quejarte!—Exclamó la mujer, en un tono bastante agudo; su compañero, que caminaba hacia ella se detuvo por unos segundos. Una discreta sonrisa pintó en su rostro, y esperó a que su amiga terminara la llamada.—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué tenías que elegir un lugar tan caro? Ni tiempo tendré de cambiarme, ¡no iré a cenar ahí, te veré en la Torre!—Y sin decir más, colgó antes de que escuchara una nueva queja (como, por ejemplo: _¡Son las dos de la madrugada, lavandera, no te esperaré!_ ).

Al paso de los años, no era raro verla gritar a la bocina. Especialmente si se trataba de su novio al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Aish! Ése hombre... Me volverá loca.—Reclamó entre dientes, y guardó el teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su bata.

—Te tiene loca, querrás decir.—Corrigió el doctor, reanudando su paso.

—Ji Hoo.—Se quejó, frunciendo el ceño. Y, casi imperceptible al ojo común del humano, un sonrojo se presentó en las blancas mejillas de Jan Di. Él volvió a sonreír, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. No se jactaba de ello, y mucho menos, pero tenía una gran habilidad de siempre saber lo que las personas cercanas a él realmente sentían. En especial si se trataba de la atolondrada nutria. O el gran heredero, su mejor amigo.

—Debiste pedir el día libre. Jun Pyo ha regresado de Japón después de, ¿tres semanas?—Jan Di encogió los hombros, liberando un desgastado suspiro.

—Ha sido un día ocupado, no debería tomarme libertades como un día libre.—Habló, mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo dirección a la oficina de ella. Miró el reloj al entrar a la habitación, y volvió a encoger los hombros, restándole importancia.—Sé que es tarde, pero hoy, o mañana, podré ver a Jun Pyo. Hay tiempo.

—Lo digo por la seguridad del Hospital, no queremos que él venga a demandar por explotación laboral.—Ambos rieron ante el comentario, sabiendo que podía ser cierto en una persona tan dramática como lo era el dueño del imperio Shinhwa. Ji Hoo se recargó sobre el umbral de la puerta, y se pasó la mano por el rostro con cierto cansancio. Quizá después de que su compañera se fuera, iría por una bebida energética a la cafetería para poder durar el tiempo restante que le quedaba en el Hospital.

—Bien, he acomodado los informes de los pacientes de hoy, bueno, espero que no haya olvidado alguno.—Se quejó, haciendo una graciosa mueca de cansancio, y tomó el bolso de su escritorio. Si no fuera porque su amigo estaba ahí, esperándola para encaminarla a la salida, se habría detenido rápidamente en el espejo para arreglarse el cabello, pintarse los labios y cubrir las ojeras, antes de dirigirse a la cita con su novio. Aunque claro, frente a otras personas, Geum Jan Di no mostraría tales acciones de chica enamorada. ¡Jamás!

—¡Doctor Yoon, Doctora Geum! ¡Rápido!—Los gritos del joven pasante lograron alertarlos, y Jan Di tuvo que abandonar el mensaje que escribía a su novio como aviso de que estaba por salir del trabajo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—Se apresuró a preguntar Ji Hoo, nivelando su tono de voz lo suficiente para no sonar desesperado. En un trabajo como el suyo, guardar la calma siempre era una habilidad que debía admirarse, y sobre todo, tener como requisito principal.

—U-Un... Un accidente automovilístico, fue bastante serio.—Respondió a prisas el chico, y trató de tomar aire, recuperándose de lo mucho que tuvo que correr para llegar hasta ellos. Ji Hoo se giró hacia su amiga y compañera; Jan Di miró su teléfono, y con una decisión que podría envidiarse, lo dejó sobre el escritorio al igual que su bolsa, y ambos salieron a prisa de la oficina de la mujer. Casi como una costumbre, llegaría bastante tarde a su cita.

A la entrada del Hospital, ya se veía el movimiento apresurado de los paramédicos, las enfermeras y sus compañeros doctores. Las luces de la ambulancia podían casi cegarla, pero aún así, Jan Di aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos, y llegó hasta una camilla, mientras Ji Hoo se acercaba a la segunda persona herida.

—Dios... No puede ser...—Fue el susurro que escapó de los labios de Jan Di en cuanto reconoció el rostro de la muchacha en la camilla, a pesar de la sangre, la palidez y la inconsciencia, ella podría reconocer a la persona aún se hallara a metros de distancia. Casi sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, y aumentó la rapidez de sus pasos hasta llegar al segundo quirófano, obligándose a despejar algún tipo de sentimiento. El doctor Kim Chi Gyu recibió a la paciente, y en menos de dos segundos, el personal alistaba ambos quirófanos para una cirugía de urgencia. Necesitaban verificar que no hubiera hemorragia interna, o algún daño en los órganos vitales.

—Fue un impacto realmente serio; hemos podido estabilizarlo, pero él parece llegar a un punto alto de gravedad. Me temo que no le queda...—Las palabras del enfermero fueron interrumpidas en el momento.

—No digas algo innecesario.—Regañó enseguida el doctor, con un tono de voz bastante serio.—Asegúrate que el quirófano esté listo para cirugía de emergencia, y contacta a la doctora Oh.—Habló rápidamente, mientras con ayuda de una enfermera llevaba la camilla por el pasillo, directo a la sección de emergencias. Miró hacia su paciente; su tez era bastante pálida y preocupante, su cabello se pegaba a su frente debido a la sangre, y si no fuera por los demasiado lentos latidos aún presentes, podría pasar por un muerto.—Te salvaré...—Murmuró con decisión, mientras la camilla era empujada a la sala de operaciones, y él se detenía para alistarse.

Jan Di llegó a su lado, usando ya el uniforme quirúrgico necesario. Se asearon en completo silencio, aunque ella parecía temblar ligeramente en sus movimientos.

—Jun Pyo se enfadará.—Se quejó por lo bajo la joven, y sus labios se oprimieron discretamente, formando una mueca.

—Él lo entenderá.—Comentó Ji Hoo, cerrando la salida del agua, una vez que sus manos estuvieron completamente limpias.—Trabaja ésta ocasión con el doctor Kim, la doctora Oh me auxiliará.—Jan Di asintió, y se dirigió a su quirófano asignado. Pero, antes de continuar, se giró repentinamente hacia su amigo, antes de que él abandonara por completo la sala.

—Ellos... Son personas buenas, Ji Hoo. Por favor, hagamos todo lo posible por salvarlos.—Él asintió, sin girarse a mirarla. No era necesario, cuando ellos podían entenderse sin palabras. Y a prisa, ingresó al quirófano. La luz que indicaba que una cirugía se llevaba a cabo se encendió en lo alto de la sala de espera, y la lucha contra la desgracia de la muerte dio comienzo en ambas salas.

— _Bisturí..._

 **. - . - . - . - . - .**

—Woah, el trabajo de un doctor es bastante impactante. Ellos ni siquiera nos notaron, ¿te diste cuenta? No me siento ofendida, había vidas en riesgo, pero, ¡vamos, soy su mejor amiga! Y no me ha visto en meses, pero bien, no me ofenderé, la vida de ellos es mucho más importante... ¿A qué fue buena suerte que estuviésemos cerca, no crees? Qué alivio... ¡Y tú que te quejabas de ser la persona que fue por mí al aeropuerto!

—¡Yah, mono, cállate!—Exclamó él, hastiado hasta la médula de la parlanchina voz de la mujer a su lado. Claro que, necia como ella sola, le golpeó del brazo por su insolencia, y continuó con el parloteo.

—¿Cómo osas callarme? Si gracias a mí llegamos a tiempo al Hospital. ¿Quién era el que estaba paralizado sin poder hacer nada, eh, quién? No era yo, por supuesto.—Jae Kyung se cruzó de brazos en un segundo, con una mueca sellando sus labios. Woo Bin soltó un suspiro de alivio, todo apuntaba a que ella por fin cerraría la boca y dejaría de reclamarle cualquier cosa que hiciera. Aunque bien, admitía que el impacto del accidente le había paralizado a pesar de que él mismo se había presentado a situaciones mucho más peligrosas (donde, incluso, su propia vida corría riesgo); sin embargo, la escena logró dejarlo inmóvil. Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía ver el carro destrozado, los cristales rotos, y la figura de un cuerpo cubriendo a otro.

De un hombre, protegiendo en sus últimos segundos, la vida de su mujer.

—¿Puedes imaginarte amando tanto alguien como para dañarte en su lugar?—Murmuró la chica, y el príncipe Song se vio bruscamente sacado de sus propios pensamientos. Se giró a mirar a su acompañante, al momento que ésta alzaba los pies, y los subía al asiento para abrazarse las rodillas, como si fuera una niña. Woo Bin pensó más detenidamente la pregunta, y le tomó casi un minuto liberar la respuesta.

—Sí. Mis amigos.—Contestó sin dudarlo.

—Tsk, no me refiero a amigos o familia, ¡cualquiera lo haría! Yo recibiría mil balas por Jan Di, o Ga Eul.—Ejemplificó la actual dueña de la compañía JK.—Me refiero a una mujer... U hombre.—Añadió, y una ligera sonrisa surcó sus labios en el instante en que su acompañante se quejaba de inmediato ante el comentario.

—De verdad, tú...—El mafioso rodó los ojos, y se cruzó de brazos. Nuevamente, otra pregunta le dislocaba lo suficiente como para detenerse a pensar con detenimiento. Algún día descubriría cómo esa chica podía ser tan molesta con preguntas tan... ¡Molestas!—Yo no soy del tipo que se enamora, como Jun Pyo o Yi Jeong; pero ellos darían sus vidas por las plebeyas. Es lo más cercano al amor que he conocido.

Un ligero ronquido, seguido de un peso sobre su hombro, le dio a entender que se había tardado más de lo pensado en responder, y la mal agradecida niña rica ya se había dormido sin pena alguna sobre su hombro. Woo Bin rodó los ojos, y acercó su mano al rostro de ella para cerrarle la boca, y así evitar posible derramamiento de baba sobre su costoso saco.

—Mírate, durmiendo tan despreocupadamente en un momento así.—Susurró, frunciendo el ceño, y se acomodó sobre el respaldo, sin separar a la heredera que aún lo encontraba bastante cómodo como su almohada en turno. El príncipe de la mafia suspiró quedamente, y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir un poco.

Nuevamente, la escena surgió en su mente. Y deseó en silencio un buen destino para las personas que debían salvar.

 **. - . - . - . - . - .**

—¡El pulso está cayendo!—Advirtió el anestesista, mirando hacia la pantalla.

—Trata de estabilizarlo.—Exigió la segunda al mando, sin retirar la vista de su zona de trabajo; el corazón. No podía detenerse ni un sólo segundo, porque un segundo podía valer más de lo que cualquier persona podría pensar.—Demonios, esto...—Murmuró Soo Hyun, oprimiendo los labios. Había estado en demasiadas cirugías de corazón abierto bastante complicadas en el último año, pero esta ocasión, parecía ser que no todo saldría bien.

—Señorita Lee, una bolsa más.—Ordenó el doctor a mando, y la enfermera se movió con rapidez.

—Ha perdido demasiada sangre, Doctor Yoon.

—¡Ya lo sé! Tenemos que detener la hemorragia.

—No hay manera de hacerlo en esta situación, el pulmón está perforado en dos puntos, el corazón no reacciona debidamente, y...

—¡Lo estamos perdiendo!—Exclamó alguien, aunque Ji Hoo ya no podía distinguir la voz ante el agudo pitido de la máquina que anunciaba una repentina pérdida.

—No podemos usar el desfibrilador en su situación, será contraproducente... Doctor Yoon... Doctor Yoon, ¿qué haremos?—Los grandes ojos de la doctora Oh le miraron casi con desesperación, y él se quedó sin palabras ante su compañera. Ambos sabían la respuesta; era la única, y era terrible.

No había nada que pudiera hacerse. No más.

— _Hora de muerte._ —Comenzó él, con una voz cansada y rasposa. En su garganta había un nudo difícil de ignorar.— _2:45 am._

Sus propias palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, casi martillando su cabeza y haciéndolo sentir mareado. Miró hacia el cuerpo al frente, y apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiéndose impotente ante tal desgracia. No era el primero en morir de ésa forma, después de todo, el accidente había sido de tal impacto que le sorprendía que el hombre no hubiera muerto al instante; sin embargo, había algo en ése paciente que lograba incomodarlo demasiado, había un algo que le hacía pensar que debía salvarlo a toda costa.

—Era inevitable.—Murmuró su segunda, la doctora Oh Soo Hyun. Casi pudo distinguir un temblor en su delicada voz al momento de decir tales palabras, que si bien parecían crueles, eran necesarias. Desde un inicio supo que tenía un porcentaje del 5% para salvar su vida. Mínimo, o no, era una esperanza.

—Lo que no puedo explicarme, es la fractura completa... Si él llevaba cinturón, y aunque no, ¿cómo pudo...?

—La protegió.—Susurró Ji Hoo, cortando de tajo las palabras de la enfermera instrumentista. Nadie en la sala había pensado en tal posibilidad, incluso él, hasta ese justo momento. Las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigieron al cuerpo inerte en el centro, y la doctora Oh tuvo que limpiar con rapidez una lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla. Ahora entendía la determinación de su compañero para salvar la vida del paciente; si él se había arriesgado a tal magnitud por el bienestar de su esposa, lo menos que podía hacer el destino era dejarlo vivir.

—La vida puede hacer cosas terribles.—Murmuró su ayudante con un gesto de dolor y tristeza, mientras apreciaba el pálido rostro del hombre en la camilla. Necesitó de un par de segundos para que la sensibilidad que en ocasiones la dominaba, pudiese controlarse, y no terminar llorando en la sala de operación frente a un paciente por el que no pudo hacer lo suficiente.

En un respetuoso silencio, los asistentes comenzaron a levantar todo, y el anestesista dio inicio para desconectar el equipo.

—Tenemos que mover el cuerpo, por favor, háganlo con cuidado.—Ordenó la segunda, con un tono bajo y triste. A pesar del tiempo en una profesión así, no podía acostumbrarse jamás al hecho de perder una vida justo entre sus manos. Sostuvo un suspiro, y reteniendo las lágrimas, salió del quirófano. Debía contactar con los familiares del recién fallecido.

—Lo siento...—Murmuró Ji Hoo, mirando el cuerpo que era sacado de la sala de operación. Se deshizo del cubre bocas, y se retiró los guantes que de alguna forma le parecían pesados como si de piedras se tratasen. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, tratando de imaginar la posible escena que pudo ser antes de que los paramédicos llegaran al lugar de impacto. Se preguntó qué clase de persona era él, y qué clase de persona era ella. La mujer a la que protegió. Debía ser alguien verdaderamente especial.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, en desgracia ante la reciente pérdida, y lo único que pudo hacer fue rogar porque ella se mantuviera con vida.

Cuando salió de la sala de operación, las puertas de la contigua se abrieron, y las enfermeras arrastraban la camilla en dirección a terapia intensiva. Jan Di salió casi enseguida, y la cansada, pero brillante sonrisa de su compañera dijo más que sus propias palabras. Una ligera opresión se instaló en su pecho de tan sólo verla sonreír así.

—Ha Ni está fuera de peligro.—Anunció, dejando escapar un suspiro del más puro alivio. Hasta ese momento, Ji Hoo recordó que él no sabía el nombre del joven al que había atendido, y la culpa creció un poco más; debía decir lo que pasó, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Jan Di se adelantó con una imprudencia digna de ella.—Es casi increíble, no sufrió fracturas de gravedad y la hemorragia interna fue sencilla de controlar. En un choque de tal magnitud, ¿cómo es posible salir tan bien librado? Ésa chica es un milagro.—Susurró, sin poder evitar la emoción de su voz; Ji Hoo, por su parte, se mantenía en silencio.

—Tú... ¿Los conocías?—Preguntó forzosamente, a lo que su amiga asintió con la cabeza.

—Durante mi estadía en el Hospital Central; debiste verlos, realmente eran una pareja única.—Comentó, con una leve sonrisa.—Él es doctor, casi un genio en su área. Y Ha Ni, bueno, ella... Me recuerda un poco a mí.—Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Jan Di, y se acarició el cuello con pereza. Se le veía agotada.—¿Qué pasa? Luces muy callado.

—Jan Di...—Su tono de voz fue grave, y serio. Y en un tiempo como doctora, ella podría detectar ya a la perfección esa clase de tono. Parpadeó un par de veces seguidas, casi como si pudiera creer que ese momento era solamente un sueño. Un mal sueño. Se tambaleó un poco, hasta recargarse en la pared, y cerró los ojos con dolor.

—¿Cómo darle esta noticia a ella?—Murmuró, y su cuerpo tembló un poco. Ji Hoo se acercó hasta ella, y la tomó por los hombros. Jan Di se limpió el par de lágrimas que se resbalaban de sus mejillas, y negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro.—Realmente ellos... Ellos parecían tan felices. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto _en un segundo?_ —Se quejó, y agachó nuevamente la mirada. No encontraba una manera de decir algo tan terrible; Oh Ha Ni se desmoronaría de tan sólo pensarlo. Su corazón se oprimió un poco ante el recuerdo de la sonriente chica, y tuvo que respirar profundo un par de veces para controlarse.

—Hicimos todo lo que pudimos.—Murmuró a modo de consuelo, aunque ambos sabían que tales palabras no calmaban ni calmarían nada ante la pérdida de una vida humana. _"Si tan sólo yo hubiera hecho algo más"_ , pensó el nieto del ex-presidente, y Jan Di (quien siempre parecía adivinar sus pensamientos), acarició el hombro de su amigo, con suavidad.

—Lo hiciste bien, Ji Hoo.—Murmuró, ese tono de voz tan cálido que siempre lograba hacerlo sentir mejor. Asintió en silencio, aceptando el apoyo de su amiga, y los dos mostraron lo más parecido a una sonrisa.

Cuando estaban rotos por dentro.

—Ellos se casaron bastante jóvenes.—Comentó ella, tras unos segundos en silencia, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la sala de espera. Jan Di se detuvo un momento, y pareció que volvía a perder el equilibrio por lo que tuvo que sostenerse de la pared. Tomó aire, y lo retuvo, mientras él la miraba en silencio. Nuevamente, las palabras no hacían falta entre ellos. Y él la conocía mejor que nadie para saber lo que pasaba por su mente.—Al menos... Ellos pudieron vivir juntos, aún fueran pocos años, ellos...—Volvió a tomar aire, y miró su mano izquierda. Ahí, donde le pareció que faltaba algo para sentirse completa.—Ji Hoo...—Susurró con suavidad, sin apartar la vista de su mano.—Crees... ¿Crees que pueda tomarme el día libre? Yo d-debo ir a un lugar, y... No sé si aún tengo tiempo, y él debe estar esperando...

—Hay tiempo suficiente.—Acercó su mano a la cabeza de la doctora, y revolvió su cabello.—Manda a Jun Pyo saludos de mi parte.

—Gracias.—Respondió ella, y su sonrisa pareció retomar algo de su propia luz.

Ji Hoo la miró alejarse, sabiendo de antemano lo que ocurriría. Y se sintió feliz por sus amigos; porque eso era lo que siempre había querido, que ellos fueran felices, y su destino estaba en estar juntos. Él podría ser el alma gemela de Jan Di, sin embargo, Jun Pyo era el amor de su vida, aquel amor verdadero del que hablan los libros y recitan las poesías. Pensó si aún la amaba, y se respondió que no. Al menos, no de esa forma. Había aceptado seguir, y quizá (con un poco de suerte de la que carecía en temas de amor), él mismo hallaría a la persona correcta.

Se preguntó si ella, de casualidad, llegaría pronto.

Así fue hasta que la realidad le golpeó de nuevo, y recordó la situación que debía afrontar. La doctora Oh se pondría en contacto con los familiares (y debía admirar que una mujer sensible como ella demostrara tanta fuerza); así que él se encargaría de los testigos del accidente. No había podido hablar con ellos debido al caos que se creó a la llegada de los pacientes, sin embargo, ya era tiempo de afrontar la cruda realidad de la vida.

Tomó aire (y fuerzas), antes de llegar a la sala de espera. Entonces los escuchó.

—¡Yah, mono! Me has babeado todo, ¿es qué no sabes cómo duerme una dama?

—¿Y tú sabes, cara de tonto? ¡Nunca has estado con una verdadera dama!

—Tú no sabes lo que es una verdadera dama, sobretodo en la cama.

—Agh, ya cállate, me enfermas.

—¡Me refería mientras duerme!

—¿Woo Bin? ¿Jae Kyung?—Preguntó extrañado, el doctor, intercalando su mirada entre los dos presentes, que se levantaron de su asiento con tal rapidez que pareciere que tenían resortes en su cuerpo.—¿Qué hacen aquí?—Preguntó, confuso, y la chica heredera fue la primera que habló (ansiosa como ninguna, cómo no).

—¡Nosotros vimos el accidente!—Exclamó Jae Kyung.—Veníamos en su auto, y...

—¿En su auto, en la madrugada?—Se preguntó Ji Hoo, enarcando ambas cejas con sorpresa. La chica gruñó algo inentendible, y apretó los puños, visiblemente indignada por la suposición que parecía hacer el médico.

—Yoh, bro, no pienses cosas tontas.—Le reclamó uno de sus mejores amigos, y miró hacia su compañera, haciendo una mueca de inconformidad.—Yo sólo fui a recogerla al aeropuerto. ¿En serio crees que ella y yo podríamos tener...?

—¡Ya quisieras!—Exclamó la joven, ofendida, golpeándole el brazo. Ji Hoo suspiró con cansancio, y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—¿Quieren callarse de una vez por todas y explicarme qué demonios sucedió?—La seriedad en su voz provocó un escalofrío en los otros dos, y tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo. Ella fue quien se aclaró la voz y, tomando esa faceta madura que pocas veces se veía en ella, comenzó con el breve relato de la situación. El sólo recordarlo le provocó un malestar, y el mismo Woo Bin agachó la mirada con cierto dolor. Había sido difícil ver algo así.

—Fue bastante rápido. Logramos escuchar el estruendo, y éste tipo aceleró para asegurarse de que no hubiera un problema grave.—Tomó un poco de aire, y compartió una mirada con el príncipe de la mafia, que con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, le animó a seguir.—Cuando estuvimos a menor distancia, había un... Un camión azul, algo deteriorado y feo... ¡El muy cobarde se largó sin siquiera mirarlos!—Explotó finalmente la chica, y oprimió los labios con rabia.—Ése ebrio idiota, ¿cómo pudo hacer algo como eso?—Un gruñido escapó de sus labios, y se dio la vuelta para limpiarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. No quería llorar.

—Ji Hoo... ¿Ellos están fuera de peligro, verdad?—Se animó a preguntar Woo Bin, y su voz destilaba una clase de extraña esperanza. Deseaba que aquellas personas estuvieran con vida; él nunca fue alguien que gustara de romanticismos y temas de amor, sin embargo, la escena que aún se repetía en su mente se había quedado clavada en él. De alguna forma, le mostraban un punto distinto del amor, ese punto que sólo había visto en el heredero de Shinhwa y la plebeya.

—Ella está fuera de peligro.

—¡Ah, eso es una gran noticia!—Jae Kyung suspiró aliviada, y entonces llegó la pregunta que Ji Hoo se sentía incapaz de responder.—¿Y él?

Pero Woo Bin no tuvo que escucharlo, porque la mirada de su amigo lo decía todo. Triste, resignado y sin saber qué decir, tomó la muñeca de Jae Kyung para llamar su atención. Con lentitud, negó con la cabeza, y la chica negó repetidas veces rápidamente. Se negaba a aceptarlo.

—¡No! ¡Tú lo viste también!—Su voz pareció perder fuerza, y golpeó el suelo con el tacón, sin encontrar alguna otra forma para poder expresar su desacuerdo.—É-Él... Él la protegió, y tan sólo... Ellos debían...—Suspiró, derrotada, y se cubrió el rostro.

—¿Estás bien, amigo?—El Song palmeó la espalda del doctor, a lo que éste se limitó a negar.

—Quizá pude haber hecho más por ése hombre...—Murmuró, a lo que su amigo negó de inmediato.

—Sé que hiciste lo que pudiste.—Afirmó estoicamente.—Y si ella está a salvo, el último deseo de ése hombre está cumplido.—Ji Hoo asintió en silencio, y como por acto de reflejo, un nombre se repitió en su mente _"Ha Ni"_ , un nombre lleno de fuerza gracias a su significado. Esperaba, con toda su alma, que ella tuviera la fuerza suficiente cuando el momento de la noticia llegara. Sería difícil, pero no imposible.—Por cierto, hermano, hay algo que debes saber...—La voz de Woo Bin llamó nuevamente su atención, quien miró por sobre su hombro con cautela, aunque Jae Kyung parecía haberse quedado dormida otra vez. El doctor le miró expecante, y Woo Bin bajó el tono de su voz.—El hombre que provocó esto... Amigo, tengo una razón para creer que no fue un accidente. Era intencional.

—¿Intencional, dices? ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso?—Sin embargo, el Song no pudo continuar con su relato, cuando las puertas de la entrada se abrieron estrepitosamente, y por ellas, cruzaron tres adultos, y un adolescente. La mujer apenas podía mantenerse de pie ante la repentina llamada que había recibido del accidente. Aterrada era poco.

—¡Soy yo, soy la madre de ambos! ¿Ellos están bien? ¿Mi Seung Jo? ¿Mi Ha Ni?

—Cariño, debes tranquilizarte...

—¡No puedo hacerlo! Tenía un mal presentimiento, lo tuve todo el día, el pecho me dolía y... y...—La mujer cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se dejó cobijar por los brazos de su esposo. La escena llamó la atención, y frente a ellos se acercó la doctora Soo Hyun para atender a la familia. Ji Hoo miró una vez más a su amigo, y en silencio se apartó de él para acercarse a la familia recién llegada.

Era momento de dar la noticia más difícil.

 **. - . - . - . - . - .**

 _"Debemos esperar... Aún debemos adaptarnos el uno al otro, y está mi carrera, y la tuya, es precipitado hacerlo ahora..."_ , habían sido sus palabras tras aquella segunda propuesta en la playa, cuando el ocaso iluminaba el cielo de un potente anaranjado, y el hombre que más amaba estaba frente a ella, esperando por un dichoso sí.

Contrario a lo que Jan Di imaginaba, Jun Pyo no gritó, se quejó o siquiera hizo mueca alguna. Se limitó a sonreír, casi como si supiera que ella diría algo como aquello. Le dio la caja que resguardaba el hermoso anillo de compromiso, y ella se asustó de que ése fuera un ultimatum en su relación, sin embargo, él la sorprendió. Siempre la sorprendía, a veces, sin siquiera pensarlo.

 _"El día que estés lista, cuando ese día llegue, y no puedas esperar más, ése día ven a mí. Y usa este anillo. Entonces sabré que estás lista... Y que soy el hombre más dichoso del mundo"._

Tales palabras se repitieron en su mente, cuando llegó al sitio mencionado horas antes, en és misma madrugada. Miró la torre Namsan, y se preguntó si él seguiría ahí, esperando (como siempre), por ella. Se acarició la mano izquierda, y sonrió al encontrarse con ése anillo en el lugar correcto. Supo que él no tendría que esperar más, no por ella, no por su amor, no por una vida juntos.

Poque Geum Jan Di no esperaría más para comenzar una vida junto a Gu Jun Pyo; no esperaría hasta que en un segundo todo se esfumara, y ella pudiese hallarse en una camilla de hospital, lejos de él. _"Preferiría que me dieran más palizas como ésa a que lastimen uno sólo de tus dedos"_. No, no permitiría que eso pasara con ella, y con un amor que le costó tantos obstáculos florecer y convertirse en lo que ahora era. Ella debió entenderlo antes, debió entender que un mundo sin él sería vacío, y sin razón. Una pesadilla.

—Tsk. Siempre tarde, lavandera.—Se quejó el billonario, que estaba de espaldas a ella. Su cuerpo parecía temblar ligeramente por el frío, y el recuerdo de su primera cita enterneció la mirada de la doctora. Por supuesto que la esperaría, ¡sólo un loco haría algo así en plena madrugada! Y él era su irremediable loco idiota. Sonrió ligeramente, y se acercó corriendo para abrazarlo, hundiendo su rostro en su espalda. No supo en qué instante se soltó a llorar.—¿Jan Di? ¿Pasó algo malo? —Le cuestionó su voz, repentinamente preocupada. Tratóde girarse, pero ella se aferró con más fuerza a su espalda, sin querer dejarlo ir.

—Cásate conmigo.—Dijo Jan Di, con la voz rota.—Cásate conmigo, Jun Pyo.—Repitió, y entonces él acarició las manos de su novia.

Estaba usando el anillo de compromiso.

 _"Aún hay tiempo suficiente para nosotros. Aún hay tiempo suficiente para una vida a tu lado"._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ya sé, ya sé, ¡y perdón, realmente perdón por lo que acabo de hacer! Juro que no quería, pero la trama de la historia, y mis voces malvadas me susurraron que lo hiciera. Cabe decir que amo a Seung Jo, así que esto me duele más de lo que creen._

 _Tenía dudas sobre cómo hacer el primer capítulo, pero finalmente salió esto. Debía mostrar cierta consciencia sobre lo efímero que a veces es la vida, y Jan Di ya se estaba tardando en aceptar la propuesta._

 _¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo._

 ** _Nina fuera,_**

 ** _Paz._**


	3. II: Ser fuerte

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

 _ **Antes que nada, gracias por su gran apoyo, ¡de veras! Me ent**_ _ **usiasmó demasiado el recibimiento que tuvo la historia.**_

 _ **Sé que he tardado demasiado, en verdad lo siento. ¡Tres meses! Merezco que me lancen por la borda, pero les pido paciencia, fueron momentos complicados.**_

 _ **Sin más distracciones bobas, disfruten de la lectura.**_

Los personajes de Playful Kiss y Boys Before Flowers **NO** me pertenecen, así como tampoco la historia anterior al inicio de éste fic.

* * *

 **La brisa que me guía a ti**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo II:** Ser fuerte  
_

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Es tan callado aquí..."_

—El doctor dijo que está fuera de peligro, y que es cuestión de tiempo para que despierte.—Las palabras sonaron vacías, infestadas de un tinte de fuerza disfrazada, de tristeza mal disimulada. El señor Oh, aún abrumado por la impactante noticia, no sabía de qué manera reaccionar. Nunca, ni en las más pequeñas circunstancias, había imaginado un mundo donde su pequeña Ha Ni le fuera arrebatada. E imaginar, tan sólo imaginar el dolor de perder un hijo, le rompía poco a poco. Colocó su mano en el hombro de Geum Hee, que percató su presencia hasta ese momento.

—...Bien.—Murmuró, con debilidad, sin despegar la mirada del pálido semblante de a la que consideraba una hija.

 _"Y es tan frío... Tengo frío, Seung Jo"_

—Deberías ir a dormir. Yo me quedaré con ella.—La mujer negó con la cabeza. Gi Dong soltó un pesado suspiro, antes de retomar el habla.—Por favor...—Murmuró, y en ésas simples palabras, no pudo disfrazar el dolor y la debilidad, la tristeza que abrumaba.—Eun Jo y Soo Chang te necesitan con ellos.—La mujer tembló ligeramente, y apretó las sábanas de la camilla con tanta fuerza que pudo romperse algún dedo. Ahogó un par de sollozos, oprimiendo los labios con fuerza, tanta que dolía. Pero el dolor no importaba. Era tanto que ya no podía sentirlo con claridad.

—Me necesitan.—Respondió en un hilo de voz, y a su mente vino el vago recuerdo de una cena con un socio de su esposo; un recuerdo que ni siquiera sabía que aún albergaba en su mente, un recuerdo que nunca pareció ser demasiado importante. Y ahora, partía su alma en dos.

 _—Hwang Geum Hee.—Se había presentado, con un inclinamiento ante los accionarios.—Y éstos jóvenes apuestos son mis hijos. El pequeño Eun Jo, y el mayor, Seung Jo... Saluda, querido._

Apoyándose en los brazos de su amigo, fue guiada hasta la puerta de la fría habitación.

En su mente la pregunta daba vueltas, unida al recuerdo, y todo la hacía querer tirarse al suelo y llorar, como lo había hecho la noche anterior. ¿Cómo podía continuar? ¿Qué era de una madre cuando perdía un hijo?

—Me necesitan...—Murmuró una vez más, cuando la puerta del cuarto cerró.

 _"Hay un vacío en mí... No se siente bien, cariño. No estoy bien... ¿Tú estás bien? Si tú lo estás, yo podré estarlo"._

El olor a medicina nunca había sido un verdadero problema. De niña le gustaba, su padre no tenía que perseguirla por toda la casa para darle una cucharada de vitamina, ella solía sentarse con la boca completamente abierta, y una vez que la medicina resbalaba por su garganta, tomaba el gran vaso de agua que su padre le daba y lo bebía todo, para dejar pasar el mal sabor. Así era ella; entendía la importancia de ciertos sacrificios por el bienestar propio, o principalmente, el bienestar de todos.

Tampoco le molestaban las camillas de hospital, ya había estado en ellas unas cuantas veces. Era una chica con una especial tendencia a meterse en problemas, y no siempre salía bien librada de todos, no en la mayoría. Pero no importaba, porque podía sentirse humillada y acabada, y nunca se rendía. Haciendo honor a su nombre, haciendo honor al dulce Caracol de Noé.

Los hospitales no le gustaban, pero tampoco los despreciaba. Después de todo, trabajaba en uno. Para ella era la personificación correcta entre la tragedia y la esperanza. Había enfermedad, pero también sanación. Muerte, pero siempre se apostaba a luchar por la vida. Era justo como ella; la niña que perdió una madre, y continuó, haciendo todo lo mejor que podía, enfrentándose a todo. Viviendo. Por ella, por su padre... Por _él._

 _"No puedo sentir nada, ¿por qué no siento nada? No me dejes... No me dejes, Seung Jo"._

La puerta se abrió, y las pisadas eran tan silenciosas que podía creerse que un fantasma había entrado a la habitación. La brillante y cálida sonrisa de Baek Seung Jo se presentó ante ella, y su corazón dio un brinco. Quiso decir algo para él, quiso decir que estaba bien y que se alegraba de verlo, o que lo amaba más que a nadie, que nunca dejaría de amarlo. Quiso decir tantas cosas, y su sonrisa se esfumó tras un agujero negro.

—Todo bien...—Murmuró el joven doctor, apartándose del rostro de la chica, después de apagar la pequeña lámpara que utilizaba para el chequeo rutinario. Rodeó la camilla, y tomó el expediente. Anotó la próxima dosis que debía administrarse a la paciente, y la cantidad de suero para ésa noche. Una vez terminada su tarea, depositó nuevamente el expediente en su lugar, y aunque su intención era salir y continuar con su última ronda del día, se permitió detenerse un momento. Sólo un momento.

Ji Hoo frunció ligeramente el ceño, mientras observaba el pálido rostro de la chica. Habían pasado ya cinco días desde aquella fatídica noche, y aunque su proceso de recuperación desde la operación lucía exitoso, ella seguía sin despertar. Ahí estaba, tendida sobre la camilla con la respiración adecuada, los golpes que sanaban, los latidos de su corazón seguros y fuera de peligro. Pero su rostro, su color, su vida... Le preocupaba demasiado que Oh Ha Ni estuviese enfrentándose a una batalla más fuerte que la misma ciencia.

Batallas como ésas...

—No son fáciles de ganar.—Susurró, completando su pensamiento. Se apartó de la camilla, cuando su teléfono celular vibró en el bolsillo. Se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, para tomarse un segundo para mirar el aparato.

 _"Debes venir ésta tarde. ¡Un verdadero amigo no abandona a otro!"_ **-JP.**

El joven Yoon sonrió divertido ante la insistencia de Jun Pyo. Podía apostar el Centro de Música a que tanto Woo Bin como Yi Jeong estaban siendo acosados por los mensajes de su exagerado amigo. Y no era para más, el mundo entero parecía estar a punto de ponerse de cabeza porque Geum Jan Di había aceptado (¡finalmente!) su propuesta de matrimonio. Ésa noche tenían un momento único para ellos cuatro, en el antiguo cuartel que tanto usaron en sus tiempos de colegio. Ji Hoo imaginaba que su mejor amigo estaba preparando alguna locura para hacer durante su boda, un sin fin de planes sin límite de imaginación. Y, como siempre, ellos estarían para mostrarle que había ciertos límites.

Con aquellos pensamientos inundando su mente, tomó del pomo de la puerta para recorrerla y continuar con su rutina. Y lo habría hecho, cuando un viento frío recorrió su cuello.

 _"Seung Jo..."_

Volteó la mirada por sobre el hombro, para mirar hacia las ventanas. Las cuales, extrañamente, estaban cerradas (incluyendo el seguro interno). Y cuando estuvo por continuar, la manta de la camilla llamó su atención, y se dio un regaño mental al no haberlo notado con anterioridad. La manta estaba ligeramente caída hacia un lado, descubriendo parte del cuerpo de la joven paciente.

El castaño se apartó de la puerta, yendo hasta la camilla. Tomó del borde de la cobija, y la extendió para cubrirla adecuadamente. Con delicadeza, sujeto la mano de ella que quedaba por fuera, y la cubrió. Sin embargo, aunque su pequeña tarea finalizó, no se apartó tan pronto como planeaba hacerlo. Se detuvo ahí, por unos segundos, inclinado hacia ella. En esos cinco días se esforzaba en no mirarla, en tratarla con rapidez y sin apegarse a su situación. No podía simplemente hacerlo cuando en sus manos había estado salvar la vida del hombre al que ella amaba. ¿Cómo podía mirarla después de fallar?

Abrió los labios, quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de ellos, y lo transformó en una resignada mueca. No podía decir nada, aún cuando ella no le escucharía.

Se apartó de la chica, e ignorando lo difíciles y pesados que se volvían sus pasos, salió de la habitación cuanto antes.

 _"No me dejes caer. No me dejes sola"._

 **. - . - . -** **.**

—¿Jae Kyung?—Jan Di y Ga Eul compartieron una mirada de confusión, antes de volver la vista a la joven que continuaba moviendo la pequeña cuchara sobre su café, el que posiblemente ya había cedido al frío clima del lugar. La chica Geum soltó un pequeño bufido, y tomó su propia cuchara para golpear con ésta el costado de su propia taza.—Jae Kyung, llamando a tierra Jae Kyung.—Repitió, aumentando los golpes. Finalmente, el sonido de la cerámica despertó a la heredera de su pequeña ensoñación, y dedicó una cálida y pequeña sonrisa a sus compañeras.

—Sí, suena bien.—Respondió con torpeza.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—Cuestionó Ga Eul, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Los adornos de mesa?—A la par, sus compañeras rodaron los ojos. Jan Di se inclinó sobre la mesa que ocupaban en el establecimiento de café al que habían decidido ir, y miró a su distraída amiga con cierta curiosidad.

—Hace rato que dejamos el tema de la boda.—Le explicó con suavidad, un gesto de paciencia que la ex-lavandera había desarrollado especialmente para con su amiga. Jae frunció los labios, entre apenada y confusa, y tomó un sorbo de su taza de café, haciendo una mueca inmediata al sentirlo frío. Sus compañeras soltaron una risa inevitable, negando con la cabeza

—Estás bastante distraída.—Observó Ga Eul, y acomodó un corto mechón del cabello de su amiga tras la oreja de ésta.

—Es sólo...—Las palabras murieron antes de que salieran de sus labios. Ahí estaba de nuevo, la pequeña opresión sobre el pecho que no le dejaba respirar con tranquilidad desde hace cinco días atrás. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, en un vano intento de despejar los pensamientos que le aquejaban. Soltó un pequeño bufido, y para cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, Ga Eul soltó una suave exclamación de sorpresa al verla llorar. La dulce chica no pudo evitar crear conjeturas apresuradas (y equivocadas) sobre que el próximo matrimonio entre Jun Pyo y Jan Di podía estar afectando a la tercera, y un pinchazo de preocupación sincera oprimió su sensible corazón. Titubeó sin saber qué decir, cuando Jan Di se adelantó a cualquier cosa que pensara pronunciar para el momento.

—Lo sé, Jae Kyung. Pero cosas como ésas pasan a diario...—Murmuró la doctora, extendiendo su mano por la mesa, y tomando con suavidad la muñeca de su amiga. Ga Eul entre abrió los labios con sorpresa, estupefacta ante las palabras de su amiga de la infancia.—Pero todo va a mejorar. Lo hará, siempre es así, ¿no?—En ésta ocasión, ya no supo ni qué pensar. Había una pieza que faltaba en aquella conversación, una pieza que ella desconocía por completo. Animada a cuestionar, se vio interrumpida por la suave voz de Jae Kyung, susurrante y rota, tan distinta al típico tono de motivación continua.

—¿Ella no ha despertado?

—...Aún no, pero te aseguro que pronto lo hará. Éstas cosas pasan todo el tiempo, pero Ha Ni es una mujer fuerte, y-

—¿Quién es Ha Ni?—Interrumpió Ga Eul, insegura al sentir que se adentraba en un tema delicado, y no estaba tan equivocada. Sus dos acompañantes cruzaron una mirada rápida, y una imperceptible mueca se formó en el rostro de ambas.

Geum Jan Di no había mencionado el accidente a su amiga; aparte de la recién propuesta aceptada y del poco tiempo que su profesión dejaba para momentos libres, la ex-lavandera se había negado a mencionar palabra alguna sobre ello. Conocía a Chu Ga Eul desde el Jardín de Niños, y siempre se había caracterizado por ser una alma demasiado dulce y noble, características que las personas a su alrededor solían confundir con debilidad, incluida la misma Jan Di.

—Es una enfermera con la que trabajé tiempo atrás, cuando estuve en el Hospital General.—Comenzó a explicar, y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras bajaba la vista hacia su taza de café.—Ya te había hablado de ella... La esposa del Doctor Baek Seung Jo.—Ante el nombre, su amiga pareció reaccionar, y se inclinó hacia Jan Di, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lago.

—¿Hablas del genio? Oí que incluso rechazó un puesto en Alemania.—Informó, dando un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza, mientras acercaba su bebida para dar un sorbo de ella. Su amiga le había mencionado, aunque ella misma ya había oído hablar del prodigio un par de veces. Jan Di y Jae Kyung compartieron una significativa mirada, que no pasó por alto para la maestra, quien frunció el ceño con cierta desconfianza.

—...El Doctor Baek y su esposa tuvieron un serio accidente hace unas noches.—Jan Di se relamió los labios, aunque de pronto sintió la boca demasiado seca. Carraspeó, para disipar el amargo saber que la dominaba al dar palabras como las que tenía en mente. Podía tener ya una carrera hecha, y una reputación en su profesión, pero eso no restaba que habían momentos demasiado difíciles para un doctor, en especial si se trataba de alguien como ella.—...Él no sobrevivió. Sus heridas eran demasiado serias.—Geum retuvo el aliento, y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

La noticia aún le era difícil de sobrellevar; no era particularmente cercana a ellos, pero habían compartido algunas comidas intermedias durante los breves recesos del hospital, y aún recordaba las anécdotas que Ha Ni le contaba con gran emoción, y la tenue (pero cálida) sonrisa que se plantaba en los labios del joven Doctor. Una pareja extraña, casi tanto como ella y su prometido. Miró inconscientemente el anillo en su mano izquierda, y su labio inferior tembló. Aquella noche se había ido en buscar el refugio y la calidez en los brazos de Jun Pyo, en agradecer tenerlo a su lado, agradecer que la amaba. Y a la vez, lloró. Porque la vida era injusta con las buenas personas.

—...¿No?—El susurro de Ga Eul la liberó de sus pensamientos, y alzó la mirada, no sorprendiéndose por el semblante de tristeza que nubló la mirada de la joven maestra.—No puede ser.—Murmuró, y el leve temblor a su lado, en el cuerpo de la tercera, llamó su atención. Jan Di hizo una mueca, siguiendo el curso de su mirada.

—Jae Kyung presenció el accidente.—El sonido del impacto aún era un factor que le impedía conciliar el sueño con facilidad en las últimas noches, y dicho sonido pareció volver a su mente ante la mención. El impacto, el patinar de un automóvil, las llantas chirriantes del camión azul que se alejaba, y la respiración pesada de su compañero: _"¡Woo Bin, hay que hacer algo! ¿¡No me oyes, idiota!?"_ Ga Eul tomó su mano, y la apretó con fuerza. La heredera correspondió, y les dedicó una suave sonrisa al levantarse de su asiento, y separar su mano con delicadeza de la de su amiga.

—Tengo que irme... Hay algo que, hay algo...—Hizo una pequeña mueca, y tosió por lo bajo, antes de volver a hablar. Para ello, la eterna y amplia sonrisa apareció, y se colgó el bolso al hombro con su típica energía.—¡Algo importante!—Exclamó, y pellizcó con suavidad la mejilla de Ga Eul, para luego dirigirse a Jan Di y abrazarla efusivamente (la doctora ya había perdido la cuenta de los abrazos en aquellos días).—¡Les dije que se casarían!—Exclamó, y se alejó hacia la salida, donde volvió a girarse hacia ellas, y decir adiós con ambas manos arriba. Jan Di sonrió, a la par de su amiga, y ambas dieron una vaga despedida.

No era un secreto para nadie que Ha Jae Kyung era caprichosa, tanto o más que el mismísimo líder de Shinhwa, así como también era entrometida, impulsiva y con una peculiar debilidad hacia las personas indefensas, y más que ello, un cariño espontáneo nacía en ella. Así había sucedido con su cachorro callejero a los siete años, con una paloma a los catorce, con Jan Di en años atrás, y ahora no podía simplemente ignorar el hecho de que era su responsabilidad (y deseo) ayudar a una vida más. Teniendo influencias y riquezas, ¿qué no podía hacer? Quitó la alarma a su automóvil, y antes de abrir la puerta, una voz llamó su atención.

—Oh, Jae Kyung.—La mencionada alzó la mirada, antes de meterse a su camioneta. Sonrió al instante, y alzó una mano a modo de saludo.

—Hola, Yi Jeong. ¿Vienes por Ga Eul?—Preguntó en seguida del saludo. El artista asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.—Lo imaginaba. Aunque creí que ustedes los chicos tendrían una reunión. ¿Qué tanto hablan, por cierto? Ah, olvídalo, no me digas. Cosas de hombres, y no quiero saber.—Agitó la mano de inmediato, a lo que el chico se limitó a reír.

—No pienses cosas extrañas, sólo planeamos alguna estrategia que impida que Jun Pyo arruine su propia boda.—Explicó, hablando con sinceridad. Al menos, de eso habían hablado aquella tarde antes de que cierto evento surgiera.

—Y no olvides que él tiene un talento nato para arruinar sus bodas.—Añadió ella a modo de broma, y ambos rieron ante el comentario. Los años habían pasado, y con ellos, ciertas cuestiones se habían aclarado finalmente. Jae Kyung ya no se lamentaba de su primer amor, después de todo, había aceptado que así eran los primeros amores.

Y no importaba, cuando su pequeña caída le había guiado hasta ellos. Las personas más importantes en su vida.

—Nos vemos después.—Se despidió el joven.

—¡Oh, espera!—Le detuvo, y Yi Jeong se giró a ella antes de entrar, mirándola con curiosidad.—Tú que sabes de ésas cosas, ¿dónde hay una buena tienda de arreglos florales?

Más que sentir curiosidad por el hecho de Jae Kyung peguntando algo tan extraño, Yi Jeong enarcó ambas cejas, no sabiendo exactamente cómo reaccionar ante el comentario de su amiga.

—¿Sé de... ésas cosas?—La joven rodó los ojos, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Como si nadie notara que te encanta mandar flores y más flores a Ga Eul. Su pequeña sala ya parece un bosque, ¡ah, ustedes dos son tan-!

—Toma. Es un buen lugar.—Le tendió una tarjeta, antes de que pudiera completar aquella frase, esperando ya el término de ella. No hacía falta que se lo recordaran qué tan atento era con su novia, y qué tan dulce solía ser ella con él. Sus amigos nunca le habían conocido en aquella faceta, incluso él mismo se desconocía en ocasiones. Sin embargo, todo tenía su recompensa.—...Por cierto, ¿qué tienen hoy con las flores?—Frunció ligeramente el ceño, cuando la chica tomó la tarjeta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Antes de irse, Woo Bin mencionó algo de ello y...—Los labios del chico se mantuvieron abiertos, y miró hacia Jae Kyung, antes de que una divertida sonrisa se iluminara en sus labios.—¿Acaso ustedes...?—Inquirió, enarcando una ceja. El efecto que deseaba fue el esperado, cuando Ha dio un par de pisotones en el suelo (como quien hace una rabieta), y frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—¡Pero qué tonterías dices! Yo no tengo nada que ver con ése tipo. Nada, nada, nada.—Declaró, y entre bufidos se subió a su camioneta. Yi Jeong comenzó a reír ante eso, y su risa se acrecentó cuando antes de avanzar, Jae Kyung bajó la ventana que daba a su lado, y antes de avanzar, volvió a gritar: _¡Nada!_

—¿Ésa era la Mono?—So asintió en confirmación, a lo que Jun Pyo hizo una mueca inmediata.—Aish, ¿y ahora qué mosca le ha picado a ésa loca?—Se quejó por lo bajo, y aunque Yi Jeong deseó objetar algo contra su amigo, como reclamarle que él era tanto o más loco que la heredera del imperio JK, se mantuvo en silencio. Ya había tenido muchas quejas de Jun Pyo por esa tarde, y había llegado a su límite del día.

—Anda, nuestras novias nos esperan.—Le animó a entrar, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

—Ah...—Jun Pyo alzó una mano, deteniéndose al umbral de la entrada.—Tu novia, y mi prometida.—Aclaró, y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa que bien se comparaba a aquella idiota que solía poner en el pasado, cada que lograba fastidiar a la plebeya. Yi Jeong soltó una risa, negando con la cabeza.

—Tu prometida.—Repitió para darle el gusto, a lo que el millonario se regocijó en la palabra. ¡Sonaba tan bien en boca de otras personas! No podía esperar para dar la noticia oficial en Shinhwa, y a los medios, y a cada extraño que se le cruzase por la acera.

Las chicas continuaban hablando en voz baja entre ellas, con la taza de café ya vacía, cuando Ga Eul fue la primera en alzar la mirada hacia las dos personas que se dirigían hacia ellas. Su sincera sonrisa delató a Jan Di la identidad del recién llegado, y antes de que ella misma pudiera girarse a recibir a su prometido con el mismo gesto cariñoso, su estridente voz llegó hasta sus oídos.

—¡Geum Jan Di, mi prometida!—Exclamó, alzando los brazos hacia ella. Las mejillas de la mencionada enrojecieron al instante, y frunció los labios en un intento de ocultar la sonrisa que le provocó su repentino y efusivo saludo.

—Deja de gritarlo de ése modo, ¡la gente te escucha! Aish, qué vergüenza...—Susurró entre dientes, tomando su bolso.

—¿¡Vergüenza!? Tsk... Tan cruel.—Se quejó el joven de traje, y bajó ambos brazos una vez que ella pasó de largo.—¡No deberías avergonzarte, lavandera! Soy lo mejor que alguna vez has tenido-

—Ahhh, cállate, haces que me de dolor de cabeza.—Reclamó la doctora, y Jun Pyo soltó un bufido incrédulo, y dio la vuelta para apresurarse a llegar a ella, y abrazarlo por detrás. Jan Di soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, pero a él pareció no importarlo cuando, aún con ella entre sus brazos, siguió caminando dificultosamente hacia la salida, pese a las replicas de su prometida sobre que podían caerse y entonces ella se encargaría de darle una paliza.

Ga Eul, ajustándose su mascada en el cuello rió enternecida ante la escena; estaba tan acostumbrada a ellas, y dudaba que algún día fuese a aburrirse ante tal peculiar pareja. O aburrirse ante la sonrisa que obstruyó su vista, y le extendió caballerosamente la mano.

—¿Nos vamos?—Sonrió en respuesta, tomando la mano de su novio.

Respetuoso como siempre, Yi Jeong abrió la puerta del copiloto para ella. La maestra agradeció, y subió al auto. Buscó con una mano el cinturón de seguridad, pero como solía ser la costumbre desde su primer cita (o mejor dicho, la "falsa cita"), el artista ya había abierto la puerta de su lado, y con delicadeza se había inclinado sobre ella para jalar del cinturón de seguridad (que la chica tuvo que soltar), y lo abrochó. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, que fue recibida por un sonrojo que aún seguía debilitando sus barreras.

—¿Qué pasó con los otros chicos?—Preguntó, una vez que el motor fue encendido, y emprendían el viaje.

—Woo Bin no dio detalles, lo cual no es extraño en él. Y Ji Hoo tuvo una llamada del Hospital.—Explicó. Ga Eul dejó escapar un suave: _"Ahh"_ , y giró la vista hacia la ventana. La mención del hospital sólo logró que a su mente volviera la plática con sus amigas, y casi inconscientemente, torció los labios en una pequeña mueca.

No sabía demasiado del asunto, y no se debía precisamente a que ella era entrometida en la vida de personas ajenas a su círculo, sólo que algo en ése tema no le dejaba del todo tranquila. Quizá era la trágica idea que rodeaba todo el asunto; ella misma no podía imaginar un mañana sin Yi Jeong sonriendo e iluminando sus días como lo había hecho desde el primer momento. O quizá era algo más banal, tanto que le avergonzaba tan sólo pensarlo, pero ahí estaba de igual forma, afectándole de una manera que no creyó que podía afectarle. Mordió con suavidad su labios inferior, y perdió la vista en la calle que pasaban. ¿Realmente era tan débil? No entendía otra razón para que se le ocultasen aquel tipo de cosas; si bien era sensible y lloraba, no tenía una voluntad floja (o eso le gustaba creer de sí misma).

—Estás muy callada hoy.—Observó Yi Jeong, y la miró de reojo. Ga Eul dio un respingo ante la voz de su novio, y se desprendió con rapidez de sus pensamientos.—¿Qué ocurre?

—N-Nada.—Se apresuró a responder, y sonrió de inmediato, para ocultar algún rastro de malestar en ella. Él frunció el ceño, y se detuvo cuando el semáforo al frente dio la luz roja. Fue entonces que se giró a mirarla, y por más que la chica bajase su mirada, no podía ignorar (ni mentir) a la insistencia de su novio. Finalmente, soltó un suspiro, y se animó a hablar.—Tú... ¿Tú crees que soy débil?

Una risa. Una risa fue la respuesta que recibió su pregunta, e indignada, la chica levantó la cabeza para fijar su vista en él. ¿De qué demonios reía? ¡Ella hablaba en serio! Levantó la mano, dispuesta a darle un golpe en el brazo ante su gran falta de respeto, pero Yi Jeong la detuvo sujetándola suavemente por la muñeca.

—¿Quién te ha metido ésa idea a la cabeza?—Preguntó, y ella titubeó sin sentido para dar una respuesta. Sin embargo, él no dejó que hablara más.—No creo que haya necesidad de repetir la historia de aquella pequeña vasija, ¿o sí?—Inquirió, sonriendo de lado. La castaña movió su brazo para soltarse del agarre, y en el acto, el So aprovechó para atrapar su pequeña mano en la suya, sujetándola con firmeza. Ga Eul se sentía incapaz de mirar a otro punto, siempre era de ésa forma cada que él decidía mirarla de ésa manera; tan cálido y sincero, tan él.—...Escúchame bien.—Ella asintió en silencio.—Chu Ga Eul, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco... De que otra forma explicamos entonces que, desde que sé que estás a mi lado, siento la fortaleza suficiente para no perderme.

Sus palabras hicieron palpitar su corazón con fuerza, y podía asegurar a que la sangre ya se había acumulado en sus mejillas, enrojeciéndolas.

—Y-Yo...

—Tú me haces fuerte.—Directo, como siempre. Con él no había que ir por las ramas, no en los momentos más importantes. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, y quiso darse un buen golpe por ello. ¡Justo cuando hablaban sobre su fortaleza se ponía a llorar como una niña tonta! El sonido del claxon tras de ellos le hizo dar un pequeño salto, y desvió la mirada hacia el semáforo.

—Yi Jeong, la luz verde...—Le señaló, a lo que él negó.

—El mundo puede seguir andando, Ga Eul, pero yo no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti.—Y guiñó el ojo. La joven se encogió un poco, sonrojándose más si eso aún era posible, y apartó la vista de su novio, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sólo avanza.—Replicó por lo bajo, demasiado avergonzada como para poder mirarlo. El artista sólo alcanzó a reír por su comportamiento, y pisó el acelerador, ignorando las quejas y las bocinas tras de él.

 **. - . - . - .**

—¿Ése es tu arreglo floral?—El chico enarcó una ceja, y sonrió con arrogancia, mientras asomaba su rostro entre los girasoles que cargaba en sus brazos.—Ésto es un arreglo floral.—Dijo entonces, ampliando la sonrisa mientras señalaba la flores de su elección. Ha Jae Kyung frunció el ceño, no disimulando en algún momento su molestia ante ello.

—Traje uno más pequeño, porque no puede haber estorbos tan grandes en la habitación de un hospital.—Objetó, y tal como una niña, le enseñó la lengua.—Así que tú eres el idiota aquí.—Añadió, y siguió su camino por la sala de espera, con Woo Bin tras de ella.

—De cualquier modo, ¿qué haces aquí?—Ella rodó los ojos, y le echó una mala mirada por sobre el hombro, indicando que era bastante obvia su visita. Sin embargo, como rutina diaria de hacerla enfadar, el príncipe Song encogió los hombros, pidiéndole que no quedaba demasiado clara su respuesta. Jae Kyung soltó un bufido, girando los ojos, y volvió la vista al frente, antes de tropezar con una enfermera que iba por el camino.

—Vengo a visitar a Ha Ni.—Explicó secamente.—¿Y tú qué?

—¿Tú qué crees?—Obvió el chico.

—¿Alguna novia enfermera?—Aventuró ella, con el sarcasmo impregnado en sus palabras. Woo Bin soltó un bufido, sin ánimos de responder a eso. ¡Ésa chica simplemente era imposible!—Pudiste venir otro día.—Volvió a hablar la fémina, y se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que el mafioso trastabillara hacia atrás, con el arreglo en brazos. Ella sonrió satisfecha ante eso, pero absteniéndose de alguna burla, siguió hablando.—Deberíamos marcar los días de visita. Así no tendré que cruzarme con tu feo rostro.

—¿Crees que tu feo rostro a mí me hace feliz, Mono?—El efecto fue el esperado, ella se molestó ante su burla, y estaba seguro que hubiese recibido un fuerte golpe si no fuera porque la heredera llevaba en manos su propio arreglo de tulipanes.—Yah, deja de mirarme así que la gente pensará que deseas arrancarme la ropa. Sucia.—Y ahí estaba de nuevo, otra expresión de enfado que tanto le divertía de la tan expresiva Jae Kyung. Frunció la nariz al igual que el ceño, y sus labios se movieron conteniendo alguna maldición.

—¡Pervertido!—Exclamó, llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor, y le soltó una patada en el tobillo. Ignoró por completo los reclamos del chico, y echó a reír cuando el gran arreglo floral de girasoles cayó a los pies de ambos, arruinándose casi por completo.—Ahora el mío es más bello~—Canturreó, sonriente. Woo Bin se sobó el tobillo, y la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Crees que es una competencia?—Espetó, frunciendo el ceño.—No trates a la chiquilla como tu nuevo cachorrito, mono sin modales.

—¿M-Mi qué? ¡Tú no la trates como tu nuevo cachorrito!—Exigió ella, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas que se estaban ganando. Y si seguían de aquella forma, no sería lo único que ganarían por su escándalo.—Yo sólo trato de saber que puede contar conmigo, ¿sabes?

—Ni siquiera te conoce.—Ella rodó los ojos ante tal hecho, y le restó importancia.

—Anda, recoge tu feo arreglo y vayamos a dejarlos.—Le apresuró, y sin detenerse a esperarlo, siguió su camino. Woo Bin soltó un cansado suspiro. ¿Ahora tenía que compartir sus visitas al Hospital con ésa mocosa niña rica?—Seguro Ha Ni se sentirá bien cuando vea que hay gente apoyándola.—Alcanzó a oír decir a su compañera, casi amiga.

Recogiendo lo que quedaba de los girasoles, se puso de pie para alcanzarla.

 **. - . - . - .**

—¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes?—Yoon Ji Hoo se inclinó hacia su superior, quien le miraba como si le hubiera anunciado que había apostado sus propiedades en carreras de caballos, y hubiese perdido todo por completo.

—Lo siento.—Murmuró el joven doctor. Kim So Woon soltó un bufido de incredulidad, y se inclinó hacia atrás, dejando por completo el peso de su cuerpo en el respaldo de su silla.

—Nunca habíamos tenido éste problema anteriormente, Doctor Yoon. Sabes que el personal no es demasiado, y la Doctora Oh tiene asignados ya demasiados pacientes, y el estado de shock no es la zona de trabajo para alguien como la Doctora Geum. Y no, el Doctor Kang no puede atender. La única opción es usted, ¿y niega la ayuda a un paciente? Debe recordar que la ética y moral de nuestro oficio demanda que-

—No es que no quiera.—Interrumpió el castaño, y volvió a inclinarse en señal de disculpa ante su momentánea intromisión. Su superior enarcó ambas cejas, exigiendo una explicación más clara.—...No puedo. Yo atendí a su esposo, y falleció. Opino que no sería conveniente atender a la paciente dado tal hecho... No sería ético.—Añadió, utilizando las palabras de su superior en contra. Se abstuvo de sonreír ante su pequeño acto de astucia, y el Superior Kim rodó los ojos escéptico ante tal comportamiento. Nunca antes se había visto sujeto a tal actitud en su antiguo pupilo. Entendía que pese a su serenidad, el joven Yoon era alguien sensible, sin embargo, en su profesión no podían permitirse ése tipo de deslices.

—Ah... Lo pensaré. No prometo nada más.—Terminó por ceder, en voz cansina. No era exactamente lo que esperaba de aquella breve reunión, pero era suficiente por el momento. Ji Hoo volvió a inclinarse una última vez, a modo de agradecimiento y despedida, y salió de la espaciosa oficina del Director del Hospital.

Había recibido un llamado al teléfono del que hacía uso exclusivo para el hospital cuando aún estaba con los chicos, decía que la paciente de la habitación 89 había dado señales de un paro cardíaco. Salió de inmediato del cuartel, con Woo Bin pisando sus talones. Afortunadamente, no era más que un simple agotamiento en el cardio, pero que seguía afectando para el despertar de la paciente. Ji Hoo no podía entenderlo por completo, no cuando la operación había sido exitosa y su recuperación rápida, simplemente no lo entendía. O quizá ya lo había hecho, quizá ésa era la razón por la que desistía a adoptar a aquella joven como su paciente. Quizá temía que llegara el momento en que ella preguntara por su marido, en que reclamara su vida, y él no podía mentir.

Soltó un cansado suspiro, y siguió su camino hacia la habitación que le dificultaba visitar, pero antes de llegar, al inicio de la Sala de Espera, se encontró con un delgado cuerpo sentado sobre el piso. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, reconociendo el uniforme de estudiante.

—...¿Estás bien?—El chico alzó la mirada, y se levantó de inmediato del suelo, donde hacia un momento se había desplomado. La cabeza le dolía demasiado, y sus músculos fallaban continuamente cada que visitaba el hospital. Traía recuerdos, demasiados, recuerdos que alguna vez fueron felices le destrozaban por dentro. Pero ahí, en sus ojos oscuros, ningún rastro de lágrima se asomaba. Baek Eun Jo entendía que debía ser fuerte, porque eso habría querido su hermano mayor.

—Estoy bien.—Respondió al doctor, y llevó sus manos tras su espalda, en un porte repentinamente serio y rígido. Ji Hoo entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, algo en aquel muchacho le resultaba familiar.

—Luces pálido. Puedes pedir un revisión rápida-

—Dije que estoy bien.—Replicó el chico, carraspeando. El doctor le miró de pies a cabeza; no era demasiado alto, lo que le decía que aún debía ser un chico a comienzos de la Preparatoria, tenía el cabello oscuro (al igual que sus ojos), y sus facciones duras le decían que había estado conteniendo demasiado.—...Es sólo mi cuñada.—Dijo después, incomodado ante la insistente mirada del adulto.—Ella será una verdadera molestia, ¿sabe? Cuando despierte, y lo sepa... Llorara tanto, y será terrible, nunca es fácil callar su llanto.—Eun Jo se detuvo por un momento, y agachó la mirada. Ahí estaba, aquel nudo en la garganta que tanto dolía y detestaba, el nudo que se había instalado cinco noches atrás, y se negaba a desaparecer.—Seguramente no querrá comer. Qué estúpida, está tan delgada y no comerá...

Ji Hoo se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que el chico continuara hablando. En cierto modo, logró recordarse a sí mismo, o a sus amigos. Vivían entre apariencias en el mundo, luciendo fuertes y poderosos, el invencible F4; cuando siempre se trató de cuatro chicos demasiado asustados y solos, demasiado rotos.

—...Ella es realmente una tonta. Y madre lo es también. Y sé que no dejarán de llorar, y mi padre... Él no puede pasar por momentos así, su corazón es débil.—El joven Baek apretó los puños, y finalmente, como una lluvia en temporada de sequía, las lágrimas se liberaron de sus ojos. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios temblorosos, y apretó las manos con más fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se emblanquecieron.—No sé qué hacer... Mi hermano siempre sabía qué hacer. Y yo no, no sé cómo lidiaré con mis padres, y el señor Oh... Y ésa niña tonta. Siempre está sonriendo, y no sé qué será de mi familia cuando ella no pueda sonreír más...—Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, limpiándose con rapidez las lágrimas que para él no demostraban más que debilidad. Ji Hoo alzó el brazo, dispuesto a darle una palmada de consuelo, cuando Eun Jo volvió hablar.—El punto es... El punto es que debo estudiar para los exámenes. Sólo así puedo asegurar un lugar en la Universidad que deseo.

El repentino cambio en el joven le resultó extraño, sobre todo cuando el estudiante le dedicó una sonrisa demasiado calmada, demasiado... triste. Se apartó de la blanca pared, y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección la máquina expendedora. El Yoon no necesitó de un segundo más, cuando caminó tras de él para alcanzarlo. Aunque podía sospechar la respuesta del niño, no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

—La paciente... Tu cuñada, es...

—Ha Ni. Oh Ha Ni—Respondió, con voz apagada. Ji Hoo sintió su poca fuerza debilitarse, la valentía que había ganado al deslindarse de la responsabilidad de un paciente se esfumó. Y se sintió un completo idiota, una escoria o peor que eso; ¿cómo iba a negarse a ello? ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensarlo?

Eun Jo se apartó en silencio, mientras el nieto del ex-presidente se enredaba en un nuevo sentimiento de culpa. ¡Él era un doctor! No podía dejarse llevar por impulsos de egoísmo, no tenía porqué dejar que un chico como con el que se había cruzado sufriera con una carga tan pesada. Él mismo había hecho un juramento sobre ayudar a todo quien lo necesitase, y sintió vergüenza de sí mismo cuando aquella tarde lo había ignorado por completo.

Un grito lo alejó de sus pensamientos, y heló el ambiente silencioso del hospital. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y sin esperar un segundo más, echó a caminar con rapidez (o casi correr) hacia las habitaciones del ala este. 86, 87, 88... Él sabía de donde había provenido. 89.

—¡Ji Hoo!—La voz de Woo Bin fue su recibimiento, junto al llanto de la mujer con la que había hablado noches atrás, y tras un vistazo veloz alrededor de la habitación, dio con la menuda figura de la mujer, envuelta en sábanas y sentada en la cama, con su negro cabello despeinado y su cuerpo agitándose al compás de su llanto desnivelado y demasiado doloroso como para poderse ignorar. Hizo una señal con la cabeza a su amigo, indicándole que apartara por un momento la señora de la joven. El Song entendió al instante, y tomó con delicada firmeza a Geum Hee por los hombros, apartándola de la cama.

—¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Seung Jo, Seung Jo!—Ha Ni pataleaba en la cama, cuando Ji Hoo se acercó hasta ella, e intentó recostarla, pero ella se negaba rotundamente. Se sostenía la cabeza, y volvía a llorar entre sollozos.—¡No puedo ver!—Gritó entonces, desesperada, y tomó con fuerza la bata del doctor, jalando de ella. Yoon le miró con sorpresa, y buscó entre sus bolsillos la pequeña lámpara.

—Tranquila, tranquila, estoy aquí...—Trató de calmarla, sin embargo le estaba costando más de lo que creía.

—¡Seung Jo, ayúdame!—Gritó a cambio la chica, lanzando un manotazo que hizo al doctor tirar el aparato de sus manos. Miró por sobre el hombro, pero tal como lo prevenía, Woo Bin había salido de la habitación al igual que la familiar. Volvió la vista a la paciente, y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de no lastimarla, pero siendo lo demasiado firme para mantenerla quieta.

—Oh Ha Ni, necesito que te tranquilices.—Pidió, y ella se detuvo bruscamente. Sus grandes ojos de aspecto somnoliento miraron en distintas direcciones, haciendo juego a su respiración agitada.

—¿Quién?—Murmuró.—¿Quién eres tú?—Cuestionó, con temor.

—Soy tu doctor.—Fue la respuesta inmediata de Ji Hoo, y con lentitud fue disminuyendo la firmeza de su agarre al rostro de Ha Ni. Él asintió en silencio, y supo entonces que no había marcha atrás, estaba aceptando hacerse cargo de ella. Debía ser fuerte a sus culpabilidades internas, sólo así, ella podía ser fuerte. Y el chico que lloraba también podía serlo. Yoon Ji Ho era el pilar, y no le importaba en absoluto, pues se lo debía a ella.—Tranquila...—Murmuró una vez más, y apartó una mano de su rostro para alcanzar la lámpara que había dejado caer.—Mira a la luz...—Le pidió, encendiendo el objeto frente a los castaños ojos de la muchacha.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

—No puedo ver nada.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Soy una dramática, deberían contratarme para hacer los guiones de los doramas jajaja, bueno, no._

 _Quiero agradecer enormemente el apoyo que me dan para la historia, sé que es triste y diferente, pero daré lo mejor de mí para hacerla inolvidable._

 ** _Nina fuera,_**

 ** _Paz._**


	4. III: Oscuridad

**_¡Hola!_**

 ** _Espero hayan tenido un bonito febrero loco(?)._**

 ** _Quiero utilizar este pequeño espacio para dedicar la historia a_** _Andreea Maca._

 ** _Gracias por ser mi Beta, confiar en mí y darme el ánimo necesario para continuar. ¡Te quiero!_**

Los personajes de Playful Kiss y Boys Before Flowers **NO** me pertenecen, así como tampoco la historia previa a este fic.

* * *

 **La brisa que me guía a ti**

* * *

 **Capítulo III:** _Oscuridad_

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Papá… Papá…—La delicada vocecita llegaba hasta sus oídos, a pesar de que le separaba una puerta cerrada a llave. Oh Gi Dong se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para después cubrirse los oídos e ignorar por completo los golpes a la puerta. — ¡Papi, ven! ¡Comenzó a nevar! ¡Papá!—Pero nada era suficiente; la voz de la pequeña Ha Ni le perforaba los oídos, la mente y el corazón._

 _—Vamos, Ha Ni, deja a tu padre en paz por un momento. —Se oyó una voz más, autoritaria y dulce a la vez. Si Gi Dong estuviese afuera, habría podido apreciar de cerca el característico puchero que formaba su hija cuando algo no salía como ella quería._

 _—Pero papá debe venir a ver la nieve. ¡Es Navidad!_

 _—Tu padre necesita descansar, así que mejor preparemos galletas. ¿No te gustaría preparar galletas conmigo, Ha Ni?—Preguntó su abuela y la niña agachó la mirada, jugando con su pie sobre el suelo y girándolo en lentos círculos._

 _—Quiero jugar en la nieve. —Murmuró y detuvo su pequeño juego para alejarse de la puerta cerrada. —Siempre he querido que venga a jugar conmigo… Y tú eres vieja para salir. —Agregó la niña, a lo que recibió un suave coscorrón sobre la coronilla. De inmediato se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, soltando un quejido._

 _— ¿Quién es una vieja? ¡Ya verás!—Exclamó y se acercó a la niña que empezó a reír a carcajadas en cuanto su abuela le atacó con las temibles cosquillas en su estómago. La abuela también rió. Y tras colocarse una larga bufanda, y a la niña una gruesa chamarra rosada, salieron a la calle._

 _Oh Gi Dong reprime un sollozo cuando las lágrimas caen inevitablemente de su rostro. Siempre se había considerado una persona optimista, un hombre sereno y cálido. Pero ahí, en medio de la oscuridad, con el frío del invierno helando su cuerpo, sólo puede limitarse a llorar._

 _Es Navidad. Una Navidad más sin ella._

 _Y es como un agujero de total oscuridad, donde las luces multicolores o la blanca nieve, no son suficientes para regresarle a la luz._

El interior de Gi Dong sufrió un involuntario estremecimiento cuando el recuerdo le invadió. Hace tiempo que no pensaba en ello, en la fría y oscura tristeza en la que se había hundido, y un nuevo dolor se instaló dentro de sí al momento que el sedante hacía efecto y Ha Ni caía rendida sobre la camilla del hospital.

Geum Hee le había hablado en cuanto su hija había recobrado el sentido, y entre llanto apenas podía decirle lo qué pasaba. Sin esperar siquiera el término de la llamada, Gi Dong dejó a cargo de sus trabajadores el restaurante de fideos y salió corriendo sin decir una palabra más. Para cuando llegó al hospital, su querida amiga estaba recargada sobre el hombro de una joven, quien le acariciaba la mano con ternura, manteniéndola en calma.

— ¿Despertó?—Fue lo que preguntó al llegar. Hwang asintió en silencio, al mismo tiempo que se separaba de la muchacha.

— P-Pero…

— ¿Familiares de Oh Ha Ni?—Aquella voz interrumpió cualquier comentario que la líder de la familia Baek pudiera hacer, y como un resorte, la mujer se levantó de la silla de espera, a la par de Jae Kyung. El señor Oh, en cambio, permaneció en su lugar, pero su preocupada expresión reflejaba lo nervioso que se sentía de saber sobre el bienestar de su pequeña.

— ¿Ella está bien?

No. Ésa era la respuesta, e incluso segundos después, Oh había caído en la cuenta de la estupidez de su propia pregunta. Su hija, su bebé, su pequeño Caracol de Noé no podía estar bien.

Ahí, sentado en la silla metálica a un lado de la camilla de su hija, el hombre se inclinó hacia el frente, tomando la delicada mano de la joven. Nuevamente, como cuando había perdido a su esposa, su corazón volvía a latir inquieto y abrumado, incapaz de encontrar un rayo de optimismo en su ser. Incapaz, siquiera, de hallar una pequeña luz que esperanzara la recuperación de la chica.

Si Oh Ha Ni dejaba de sonreír, ¿qué le quedaba a él en ese mundo? ¿Qué les quedaba a todos?

—Iniciaremos los estudios una vez que haya descansado lo suficiente. —Apenas logró procesar las palabras del doctor, y alzó la mirada hacia éste y Geum Hee, quien asentía en silencio. —Lo mejor para ella, en este momento, es el descanso.

—Pero, ¿recuperará la vista?—Interrumpió la mujer. Fue entonces que el señor Oh colocó toda su atención en el doctor.

Ji Hoo guardó silencio por un par de segundos, inseguro de dar una respuesta y entonces, se inclinó hacia los presentes en señal de respeto.

—Haremos lo que sea posible. —Respondió. Oh Gi Dong agachó la mirada, abatido ante la respuesta. Sabía que no podía esperar más, pero en momentos como aquél, necesitaban desesperadamente de alguna esperanza.

—Por favor. —Ji Hoo desvió la vista hacia el padre de la paciente, que en ese momento se había puesto de pie, caminando hacia él. Su paso era tambaleante y lento, más apagado que los girasoles sobre el buró que buscaban dar color a la habitación y fallaban en su único propósito en el mundo.

—Señor Oh-

Pero sus palabras se apagaron en el preciso instante que el hombre se hincaba sobre el suelo y, para sorpresa del doctor y su buena amiga, se inclinaba hacia el frente, completamente encorvado frente al joven de bata.

—Gi Dong. —Murmuró Hee, conmovida y llorosa.

—Por favor, doctor Yoon… Ha Ni es todo lo que tengo. —Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, inevitable, y su cuerpo tembló.

Ji Hoo apreciaba la escena, sin saber de qué manera reaccionar. Como un flash, el rostro lloroso del joven en el pasillo del hospital llegó a su mente, a la vez de los gritos de la madre la noche en que comunicó la triste noticia. Todas esas caras, la luz apagada de sus ojos, la debilidad en su rostro, desfilaron frente al doctor, helándole la piel. Por un segundo, lanzó un vistazo fugaz hacia la camilla de la chica, quien dormía gracias al sedante.

—No se preocupe. —Murmuró y se inclinó hacia el hombre.

El señor Oh dio un respingo al sentir la mano del joven sobre su hombro y quiso detenerle en cuanto Ji Hoo se arrodilló frente a él, a la par. No era común que un profesionista mostrara tal forma de respeto a un simple cocinero de fideos, sin embargo, poco conocía Gi Dong la amabilidad que caracterizaba al Yoon. Poco conocía, en realidad, lo mucho que él temía por la vida de la joven paciente.

—Daremos lo mejor, ¿de acuerdo? Todos.

El hombre asintió en silencio y Ji Hoo le prestó el brazo de apoyo para poder levantarse. Una vez de pie, Oh Gi Dong agachó la mirada y soltó con lentitud su agarre.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella.

La tensión pareció disminuir, y a paso lento, Oh volvió al asiento a un lado de la camilla. En silencio y con la vista fija en la chica, volvió a tomar con delicadeza la mano de ésta. Geum Hee oprimió los labios, luchando por mantenerse de pie a pesar del dolor punzante en el pecho.

—Será mejor que salga. —La mujer asintió en respuesta al anuncio del doctor, y en un par de segundos, la puerta se abría y cerraba.

Nuevamente, la pequeña familia volvía al mundo que pertenecía sólo a ellos.

—Gi Dong, cuidaré bien de nuestra Ha Ni. —Murmuró la mujer de Baek, acercándose a su buen amigo. Sin embargo, él pareció no haber escuchado sus palabras, puesto que no había dicho respuesta alguna (o no quería hacerlo). —Chris se encarga bien del local de almuerzo, pero aún necesita la ayuda de Joon Gu. El negocio podría colapsar si continuas saliéndote de pronto…

—Mujeres. —El carraspeo llamó la atención de Geum Hee, quien se giró rápido hacia la puerta recién abierta. Eun Jo, con la corbata del instituto desacomodada y las ojeras adornando su rostro, miraba con expresión seria cada parte de la habitación hasta volver la vista a su madre. — ¿Tienes que preocuparte por el negocio ahora, madre? Mírese, está horrenda.

—Eun Jo…—Reclamó Oh, quien realmente estaba atento a su alrededor, a pesar de su mirar ausente. El adolescente se mostró arrepentido, por sólo un par de segundos hasta que su mirada se mantuvo en la joven inconsciente sobre la camilla.

Dio un paso al frente y luego uno más. Cuando se acercaba al borde, desvió la mirada. Ésa no era Oh Ha Ni. La chica inconsciente, pálida y sin luz no podía ser su cuñada. No lucía alegre. No se esforzaba. No reía.

—La llevaré a comer algo, madre. Realmente luce como un desastre. —La tomó de la muñeca, firme, y jaló de ella.

—Hijo, no… Debo quedarme porque-

—Necesita comer. —Afirmó de nueva cuenta el menor y aunque el agarre sobre la muñeca de su padre perdió fuerza, no pensó en soltarla. Geum Hee lo miró en silencio; Eun Jo le pareció de pronto la persona más grande en aquella fría habitación.

Asintió en silencio y le siguió a la salida. Eun Jo fue quien tomó la palabra para despedirse antes de salir, recibiendo un susurro en respuesta por parte del señor Oh. Aferrándose a la mano de su madre, oprimió los labios con fuerza antes de salir del cuarto de hospital.

El silencio le obliga a volver a sus tristes recuerdos, a la época en que la sonrisa de Hye Seol* se apagó y cegó todo a su alrededor. Cuando, por un momento, todo fue oscuridad.

—Casi todo. —Murmuró, tan bajo que incluso no pudo escuchar sus propias palabras. Entonces volvió la vista a su niña y mantuvo sus manos envolviendo cálidamente la muñeca de Ha Ni. —…No quería siquiera acercarme a ti cuando naciste. —La voz se quebró entre sus palabras y se inclinó hacia la camilla. Sus lágrimas resbalaron, empapando la delgada y pálida mano de la chica. — ¿Qué había en un mundo sin mi Hye Seol? No quería ver la realidad… Pero entonces te pusieron en mis brazos. —Abrió los ojos, que hasta entonces había tenido cerrados, y miró el rostro de su hija. Sus grandes ojos somnolientos, negros y sin brillo, le miraron de regreso. Estaba ahí, y a la vez, no volvería nunca. —Me miraste justo así… Entonces no pude rendirme.

— Papá…—Murmuró ella y su labio inferior tembló al hablar. —Q-Quisiera verte, papá. —Habló de nuevo y su mano se removió lentamente para aferrarse con penosa debilidad al agarre de su padre. —…Pero no puedo. —Apretó los labios y un pequeño sollozo se ahogó contra la almohada, cuando se removió para cubrirse bajo las sábanas. —No puedo ver un mundo sin Seung Jo.

Aquellas palabras fueron sólo un murmullo sin coherencia alguna. Sin embargo, él pudo interpretar su llanto. Y supo que su pequeña hija caía directo en un agujero negro. Quiso creer que podría salir de ello, porque era fuerte. Pero, por vez primera, dudó seriamente de su Caracol de Noé.

— ¿Debo perderte a ti también?

Ha Ni no respondió.

 **.- . - . - . - . - .**

—Cuando sales en una cita con tu prometida, se espera que sea en un bonito lugar. Velas, sillas de terciopelo, chefs reconocidos, vajilla fina, y todo ese montón de basura rica que tanto te gusta. ¿O es que cambias una vez que tengo este anillo?—Geum Jan Di frunció suavemente la nariz, a la vez que alzaba la mano izquierda en dirección al joven frente a ella. Gu Jun Pyo sonrió inevitablemente, mirando el anillo, y finalmente a ella.

— ¿Qué de malo tiene el café de éste lugar?—Alegó de inmediato, extendiéndole el pequeño vaso de la máquina de café. Jan Di deshizo el gesto de molestia, y entonces rodó los ojos, escondiendo su divertida sonrisa en el primer sorbo de su bebida. —Aquí fue nuestra primera cita.

— No lo llamaría precisamente una cita. Yo ni siquiera quería venir. —Volvió a arrugar la nariz, ésta ocasión con la intención de molestar a su novio, lo cual resultó tan bien como todas las veces anteriores. Incluso pensó en comprar una cámara y cargarla con ella a todos lados; las expresiones del heredero valían más que todo el imperio Shinhwa.

—Tsk… Mírate, tan cruel como el primer día que te conocí, lavandera sin educación. —Replicó, y alzó su mano libre para dar un golpe suave con sus dedos en la frente de su prometida. Ella cerró los ojos por un segundo, y rió. —Si no querías venir, no lo hubieras hecho.

—Habrías pasado toda la noche esperando en la nieve.

— ¿Quién habría hecho eso? Ni un loco idiota. —Jun Pyo soltó un bufido, dando un sorbo a su café, sin importarle que aún estuviese caliente, y se quemara la punta de la lengua. Dolor que disimuló lo mejor que su orgullo podía. Jan Di soltó una carcajada.

— Olvidas lo que tú eres, querido. —Dijo, añadiendo en su última palabra un dejo que danzaba entre el cariño y la ironía. Sin esperar a que Jun Pyo pudiera siquiera reaccionar a sus palabras, echó a andar al teleférico que habían rentado por el resto de la tarde. El chico se revolvió sus característicos rizos, y torció los labios, dándose la vuelta para seguirla.

— ¡Tú eres la loca!—Reclamó, andando hacia ella, y echando el pequeño vaso de cartón en el bote de basura antes de subir con ella al compartimiento. Jan Di volvió a reír, y se estiró hacia su novio para acomodar sus cabellos fuera de lugar, aunque fue una acción en vano.

—Y de sólo imaginar los niños que nazcan de nuestro loco desastre. —Murmuró por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza, y se apartó para ir a sentarse en la pequeña banca del lugar. Sonrió suavemente al encontrarse con el grabado de plumón permanente sobre la esquina. Todo seguía igual, como años atrás. Alzó la mirada hacia su acompañante, extrañada de no recibir respuesta alguna, pero lo que se encontró era digno de una fotografía. — ¿Qué te pasa?—Le cuestionó en alto, enarcando una ceja. Jun Pyo carraspeó, y se acercó hacia ella, tambaleante.

— ¿N-Niños?—Preguntó él como toda respuesta, y fue entonces el turno de Jan Di para colorarse por completo, hasta que sus mejillas parecieron un par de manzanas rojizas. Titubeó con nerviosismo, sin saber de qué manera responder.

—Bueno, nos casaremos, es normal pensar en una famil-

El ensordecedor sonido del teléfono celular de Jun Pyo (que lo mantenía a alto volumen, para poder siempre escucharlo) inundó el compartimiento, sobresaltando a ambos e interrumpiendo las palabras de Geum. Jun Pyo soltó una disculpa torpe que habría sido graciosa, sin embargo, tan pronto como identificó el número en la pantalla, su semblante se endureció y adquirió la seriedad correspondiente en alguien de su edad y nivel.

— ¿Lo hallaste?—Jan Di frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesta. Habían prometido que las llamadas de trabajo, durante sus citas, quedaban completamente prohibidas. Sobre todo cuando habían pasado casi un mes sin verse.

— Jun Pyo…—Intentó llamar su atención, en tono severo, pero él se limitó a mirarla de reojo, y dirigirse a la salida del teleférico de inmediato. La doctora entreabrió los labios, indignada, y obstinada como sólo ella, le siguió.

— La noche del 7 de enero. Necesito saber del vehículo… ¿Abandonado? ¿A quién pertenecía?—Cuando las palabras llegaron a los oídos de Geum, ésta se paralizó por un momento, analizando el pequeño detalle de la fecha. 7 de enero. Una semana atrás. Aquélla noche.

El accidente de los Baek.

—…No fue cuidadoso. Qué persona tan más idiota. —Soltó Jun Pyo, frunciendo el ceño con severidad. Jan Di se acercó un paso más para poder escucharle, pero su prometido se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza o soltar algún gruñido entre dientes. No solía verse tan serio ni siquiera en los asuntos de la compañía, lo que le hacía dudar que aquella llamada se tratara de trabajo. —Será sencillo terminar con él, después de todo… ¿A qué te refieres?—Cuestionó, tras una pequeña pausa. Jan Di tuvo que detenerse abruptamente cuando Jun Pyo se giró de pronto, encontrándose frente a ella. La mujer tartamudeó ligeramente.

— ¿Quién es?—Animó a preguntar, y frunció el ceño, sosteniendo la mirada a los oscuros ojos de su prometido.

— ¿Puedes dar con la demanda? Debemos movernos rápido, antes de que ésa persona lo haga. —El Gu alzó su mano libre, y dio una suave caricia sobre la mejilla de Jan Di, haciéndole sonrojar. — No debe acercarse al documento… ¡Sólo hazlo!—Gritó, y se apartó el teléfono del oído, cortando la llamada un instante después.

Si hubiera sido otra la situación, Jan Di ya estaría jalándole de la oreja mientras le reclamaba que no podía desperdiciar el dinero como si nada, cuando él dejó caer el teléfono al suelo para tomarla por los hombros. Por un instante quiso reírse de su actitud, recalcar qué tan loco estaba y lo dramático que podía ser, pero la mirada que le dedicaba no era cosa de broma.

Ella ya había visto antes ésa expresión. Años atrás.

— Hace un mes dijiste que irías a resolver un asunto de tu trabajo en el Hospital General. —Habló él. — ¿Qué tipo de asunto? ¿Qué era tan importante?

— Jun Pyo… ¿De qué hablas?—Murmuró, confundida del repentino cambio de actitud. Una vez más, se preguntó de quién o sobre qué era ésa extraña llamada.

— Respóndeme. —Exigió. Geum tragó saliva, y agachó la mirada, intentando acomodar sus ideas. Habían pasado casi un par de años desde su estadía en el Hospital General, pero su presencia fue necesaria en un asunto de importancia interno. Forzó aún más su cansada mente, y entonces, dio con la información exacta.

—Una demanda. —Murmuró, y el cuerpo entero de Jun Pyo pareció tensarse en el momento en que ella pronunció ésas palabras. —El Doctor Baek solicitó mi apoyo para un asunto legal… No podía ser de gran ayuda, mi trabajo no sería apelar en el juicio, pero se solicitaba mi enfoque médico de una operación que…—Jan Di se detuvo, y alzó las manos para liberarse del agarre de su prometido. — ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver con el accidente del doctor Baek Seung Jo y su esposa?

— Esto no…

— No soy tonta, te escuché. ¿Crees que no sé en qué noche sucedió la tragedia?—Espetó ella, y posó su mirada en él. Jun Pyo intentó sostenerla, pero finalmente cedió, desviando la vista hacia un punto lejano en el lugar. — ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?—La exigencia en su tono de voz hizo que él volviera a la realidad del instante, y volvió a mirarla.

 _"Así que todo indicaba a que era intencional"_ , las palabras de Yi Jeong le inundaron por un momento. Casi como si fuera ésa misma tarde en la que se reunieron, pudo ver los semblantes serios de cada uno de sus amigos, compartiendo miradas.

 _"Un asesinato"_ , sentenció Ji Hoo.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que prefería morir a que lastimen uno sólo de tus dedos?—La expresión de enfado en la joven se esfumó al momento de sus palabras, y un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir, idiota?—Jun Pyo la acercó hacia él, y la abrazó contra su pecho con fuerza.

— Cállate, lavandera… No necesitas saber esto.

 **. - . - . - . - . - .**

Aún podía recordar cuando el agua la arrastró hacia el fondo, arrebatando su respiración, oscureciendo todo alrededor suyo. Sólo quedaba aferrarse al movimiento desesperado de su cuerpo, impulsándose hacia la superficie, no rindiéndose a la presión, perseverante en busca de una forma para salvarse. Pero todo era oscuro, y frío, y estaba asustada. Entonces, tan claro como el mar en el que se hundía, pudo sentir la calidez de unos brazos sujetarla con fuerza, alejándola de todo.

Baek Seung Jo había salvado su vida.

Pero, en ésta ocasión, había ido demasiado lejos por ella.

Oh Ha Ni se sostuvo con fuerza la cabeza, cuando un fuerte dolor le atacó inesperadamente. Oprimió los ojos y labios en el momento, ahogando un quejido, y la imagen fugaz del agua alrededor fue todo lo que podía percibir. Habría sido soportable, el agua y la sensación sofocante, la oscuridad, pero cuando el rostro de su esposo, en ésos años de preparatoria, cruzó por sus pensamientos. ¡Era más doloroso que todos sus huesos rotos!

—Vete… —Murmuró, y giró por la camilla, logrando caer de lleno en el frío suelo de la habitación. Soltó una queja entre dientes, y aunque su cerebro le gritaba que debía ponerse de pie, su débil voluntad se lo impidió.

Se quedó ahí, tendida sobre el piso, con la mejilla contra el azulejo y las lágrimas derramándose hasta éste. Si alguien que la conocía le viera en ese momento, no podría creerse que se trataba de la misma chica que corría alrededor de la escuela, incapaz de rendirse siquiera un metro. Ya no había fuerza alguna que le impulsara hacia el frente, ella no tenía el corazón tan fuerte como todos imaginaban; ése corazón había muerto cuando la única vida que debía cuidar había terminado.

Y quiso llorar, gritar, morir… Pero incluso, todo ello, era demasiado esfuerzo.

El frío viento pegó contra su espalda, helando sus descalzos pies, y por vez primera en un mes y medio, Ha Ni logró algo más que un quejido de dolor, un sollozo o algún débil susurro. Gruñó, molesta.

Odiaba cuando el viento era frío.

Pensó en ignorarlo, en apretar los ojos con fuerza y esperar a morir de hipotermia. Aunque, claro, al pensar en la enfermera próxima del turno, supo que su improvisado plan no tendría el resultado que esperaba. En cambio, se llevaría un regaño por su comportamiento. Algunas enfermeras eran así, preferían no tomar responsabilidad alguna del paciente.

 _"Tengo frío…"_ , pensó, mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior, pero ni eso impidió el ligero sollozo que escapó de entre sus labios. Había repetido ésas misma palabras infinidad de veces, en múltiples noches. Seung Jo la atraía hacia ella, y le brindaba la calidez que necesitaba entre sus brazos. Se preguntó cómo podría vivir sin eso. Se preguntó, también, si él extrañaba hacerlo. Si él seguía ahí.

Una nueva oleada de viento, y Ha Ni volvió a gruñir, con mayor volumen. Movió los brazos en el suelo, sabiendo que se llevaba en su vestimenta una buena cantidad de polvo, pero no le importó. En el primer intento, sus muñecas cedieron a su propio peso, y cayó inevitablemente contra el suelo una vez más, golpeándose el rostro. Torpe, torpe y problemática Oh Ha Ni; se repitió a sí misma. Imaginó la voz de su esposo en ésas palabras, y volvió a impulsarse. En ésta ocasión, los brazos tambalearon pero no cedieron. Levantó las rodillas, y resbaló cayendo hacia atrás. Intentó sujetarse de algo, pero sólo logró tirar algún objeto (no podía distinguirlo, aunque pareció romperse) del buró. Entonces, importándole poco lo que hubiese tirado, se mantuvo sujeta al mueble, y por tercera vez lo intentó. Seguía sintiendo frío.

Yoon Ji Hoo le había visto a través de la ventanilla de la puerta, cuando la segunda caída ocurrió. De inmediato, tomó del pomo de la puerta para recorrerla, pero algo lo congeló por completo. No podía saber exactamente qué o el por qué hacía algo tan poco ético en alguien de su profesión, pero dentro de sí, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se limitó a esperar, observando con detalle a la joven, que volvía a levantarse. El doctor frunció ligeramente el ceño, confundido, cuando ella se alejó de la cama, a paso tambaleante. Con las manos al frente y moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo (probablemente para evitar algún obstáculo delante de ella), avanzó por la habitación, hasta acercarse al extremo de ella. Alzó las manos aún más, y las agitó frente a una ventana.

La ventana estaba abierta. De nuevo.

Ji Hoo inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, mirándola con curiosidad. ¿Por qué la ventana siempre estaba abierta en ésa habitación? Soltando un cansado suspiro, deslizó la puerta del cuarto, y la cerró detrás de él, adentrándose al ambiente en el que estaba acostumbrado. Aunque con tal paciente, no podía afirmarlo con tanta seguridad.

Se acercó hasta ella, y no necesitó el esfuerzo de estirar que hacía ella para alcanzar la ventana, y cerrarla de una vez por todas. La chica trastabilló hacia atrás, sorprendida del abrupto movimiento.

— ¿Q-Quién es?—Exigió saber. Sus amigos y familia siempre se anunciaban antes de acercarse a ella; incluso lo hacían ése par de chicos extraños que a veces le visitaban. El no recibir tal anuncio, alteró sus nervios, poniéndose a la defensiva. Ji Hoo se giró hacia ella, mirándola con un gesto de disculpa.

—Debería estar en la cama, señorita Ha Ni. —Comentó con naturalidad, a modo de respuesta. Ha Ni pareció mirar en distintas direcciones, frunció el ceño, y finalmente logró reconocer la voz.

—Doctor Yoon. —Fue su seco saludo, y movió las manos hacia atrás, buscando algo de donde apoyarse para volver a la camilla. Una vez librada del viento, sólo quería volver bajo las cobijas, y seguir durmiendo. No pensar demasiado.

— Venga aquí. —Volvió a hablar el doctor, y tomó con delicadeza la muñeca de Oh Ha Ni, quien dio un pequeño respingo ante el tacto. Encogió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca, y asintió en silencio. Ji Hoo afirmó su agarre, satisfecho de que ella aceptara la ayuda, y le guío a partir de entonces, ofreciendo su brazo como apoyo. —Cuidado con esto… Algo se rompió. —Le advirtió, acercándola hacia él para evitar que la joven pisara los cristales rotos sobre el suelo. — Me sorprende que no se haya cortado estando descalza… Aunque pondré algo en su labio. —Advirtió en voz serena, una vez que ella llegó hasta su cama, y él le echó la manta encima, cubriéndola.

— ¿Mi labio?—Preguntó ella, llevando su mano hacia la zona mencionada. Ji Hoo asintió en respuesta, a pesar de que Ha Ni no podía ver tal gesto.

— ¿Se golpeó con algo?—Cuestionó, aunque él ya conocía la respuesta. Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Yoon, decidiendo que no debía preguntar más, sacó un pedazo de algodón del pequeño cajón en el buró contrario, y lo humedeció del alcohol en la botellita que se encontraba en el ya mencionado espacio. —Dolerá un poco. —Advirtió, posando con suavidad el algodón sobre la zona afectada. Sin embargo, Ha Ni no se quejó en absoluto.

Limpió con cuidado su labio, y volvió a humedecer un nuevo pedazo de algodón para sostenerlo contra la pequeña zona de daño. Entonces miró hacia ella. Sus grandes ojos somnolientos parecían mirar de vuelta a él. La afilada daga de la culpa volvió a hundirse más en su pecho, y las palabras de disculpa se arremolinaron entre sus labios, incapaz de sonar lo suficientemente coherentes para ser dichas en alto.

Ji Hoo mantuvo el algodón presionado contra el labio de la chica, antes de hablar.

— ¿Siempre ha sido así de problemática?—Dijo, desentonando por completo a las palabras que bailaban en su mente. Oh Ha Ni se turbó por un instante, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás de inmediato, alzando el brazo para apartar con brusquedad la mano del doctor. Su expresión se tornó fría y distante; triste.

—Quiero estar sola. —Exigió ella, en un murmullo. Se recostó sobre la cama, y echó encima las sábanas para cubrirse por completo, dándole la espalda al joven doctor.

Yoon Ji Hoo se mantuvo sentado en el borde de la camilla, mirándola incluso sin parpadear. ¿Había dicho algo que no estaba bien? Negó suavemente con la cabeza, y guardó el algodón en el bolsillo de su bata, levantándose de la cama. Aún de pie, se mantuvo a un lado, mirándola. Sabía que tenía que irse, y que pronto acabaría su turno, pero había sido un mes demasiado largo con ella, y Ha Ni apenas salía de la cama. Había creído que ésa tarde algo estaba mejorando. Error humano, creer y suponer lo que no era.

Antes de dar la vuelta, se detuvo al frente de la camilla y caminó hacia donde la joven había creado su pequeño desastre. Había una caja de pañuelos sobre el suelo y un marco de fotografía boca abajo. Se hincó sobre el piso, levantando éste de las puntas. El cristal estaba roto y sin arreglo alguno, al igual que un costado del marco. Sin embargo, la fotografía permanecía intacta. A pesar de que el uniforme de preparatoria de las personas en la imagen le hizo ver que ya tenía algunos años de antigüedad la dicha fotografía.

—…La vi. —Susurró Ji Hoo, con la mirada en la imagen entre sus manos. —Hace un momento. Se levantaba a pesar de caer. Parecía no querer rendirse… Creí que avanzaba en su mejora. —Admitió, aunque el código ético de su profesión no le permitía hablar de ésa forma con sus pacientes. Sin embargo, necesitaba decirlo.

Guardó la fotografía en el bolsillo interno de su bata blanca, y comenzó a juntar los pedazos de cristal roto en absoluto silencio.

—No mejoraré. —La voz de Ha Ni se escuchó bajo las cobijas. —Estoy ciega.

La sequedad en sus palabras, la falta de fuerza alguna en su persona, logró que Ji Hoo torciera los labios en una mueca de tristeza. Él ya había estado en la oscuridad.

— Volverás a ver… Cuando quieras hacerlo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(*)** Dado que no se le dio un nombre a la madre de Oh Ha Ni, decidí llamarla Hye Seol._

 _¿Y bien? Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y agradezco tanto el apoyo que me brindan._

 _Andreea, gracias y mil gracias, me hace feliz que seas tú quien me ayude a mejorar. ¡De veras!_

 _En fin, sin más que decir (sí, no tengo comentarios para el capítulo, soy mala), me retiro._

 ** _Nina Scherbatsky fuera,_**

 ** _Paz._**


	5. IV: Secretos

**_¡Hola!_**

 ** _Sí, lo sé, tardé y verdaderamente lo siento. Más adelante lo aclararé, por el momento, ¡disfruten de la lectura!_**

 ** _Historia dedicada a:_** _Andreea Maca_ ** _. Gracias por tu confianza y tu apoyo inmenso._**

Los personajes de Playful Kiss y Boys Before Flowers **NO** me pertenecen, así como tampoco la historia previa a ese fic.

* * *

 **La brisa que me guía a ti.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV:** _Secretos._

.

.

Miró a través del cristal de la pequeña ventanilla que daba vista al interior de la habitación. El pálido rostro de la paciente se inclinaba hacia su dirección con la vista al suelo; a lado contrario, una enfermera que rebasaba los cuarenta años se inclinaba sobre la camilla con la cuchara en mano; sus labios se movían una y otra vez liberando alguna súplica que la joven ignoraba olímpicamente. Geum Jan Di se preguntó si Ha Ni siquiera recordaba lo que era su antiguo empleo, pero inmediato a este pensamiento se reprendió con otro: Oh Ha Ni recordaba demasiado, todo el tiempo, cada día y cada segundo. Se encontraba en un camino ciego que viajaba al pasado y le impedía ver su alrededor.

 _"Promete que no dirás nada, Jan Di. A nadie. Sobre todo a la señorita Baek"._

Cerró los ojos por un par de segundos al recordar las palabras de su futuro esposo y el protector abrazo que vino después de que ella prometiera en un susurro no volver a tocar el tema. Jamás pensó que en tan sólo una semana comenzaría a sentir agobio por guardar el secreto, no creyó que estaría arrepintiéndose un poco más cada día que dejaba pasar de ese mes y medio. ¡Simplemente no podía ignorarlo! No de la manera en la que ignoraba las llamadas incesantes de su madre de la última semana: Vestidos. Votos. Comida. Vajilla. Flores. Servilletas. Manteles. Arreglos. Lugares. París. Londres. Roma. No sabía de qué manera plantarse frente a una mujer como su madre y explicarle de la manera más calmada que había decidido (a molestia de Jun Pyo) postergar la boda hasta que la pequeña tormenta diera fin.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y su atención volvió al presente, la enfermera realmente parecía estar al borde de la impaciencia cuando Ha Ni había levantado el brazo apartando groseramente el bocado que le acercaban y manchando la sábana en el proceso.

—Deberíamos ampliar sus horarios de visita. Es necesario —afirmó la doctora cuando sintió la silenciosa presencia de su amigo acercarse.

—El psiquiatra dio orden de no hacerlo. La paciente Oh aún se encuentra en-

—Baek. —Ji Hoo calló por un momento ante la interrupción de su colega y asintió en silencio.

—La paciente Baek aún se encuentra en un estado demasiado delicado, cualquier indicio del pasado podría incrementar su depresión. —Terminó por decir aquellas misma palabras que el especialista había dado como indicaciones para el tratamiento. Al escuchar el bufido de Geum pudo entender que ella no se encontraba de acuerdo con la norma establecida; él mismo dudaba de su eficacia, pero ninguno estaba en lugar de llevar contraria a un mayor.

— ¿No crees que es una tontería? Su esposo es-, era doctor. —Jan Di negó con la cabeza en reprimenda a su equivocación— El hospital entero presenta un indicio del pasado —murmuró con sequedad y se apartó de la puerta volviendo su caminar hacia el largo pasillo de las habitaciones. Ji Hoo miró por la ventanilla de la puerta y siguió el paso de su amiga con la imagen de la débil muchacha en cama instalada en su mente.

—No podemos contradecir-

—Ya, ya, lo sé, lo sé —masculló Geum agitando la mano de manera impaciente—. Reglas. ¿Y qué hay de lo que ella quiere? ¿Lo has preguntado? No podemos dejarla sola tanto tiempo, ¡y no es sólo ella! La familia, ¿sabes? Debe ser duro… No queremos que la señora Baek pierda un hijo más. —Apretó los puños— No por culpa de algo tan estúpido como una ven-

Las palabras de Jan Di se interrumpieron tan abruptamente como sus pasos. Hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos con pesar al caer en cuenta de que había hablado de más, una situación que (estaba segura) Ji Hoo no dejaría pasar.

—Te lo dijo. —No era una pregunta sino una afirmación envuelta en una temible seriedad que la joven temió mirar a su amigo—…No puedo creer que te lo haya dicho. No, en realidad, sí lo creo. —Se corrigió al instante frunciendo el ceño y tomó del brazo de Jan Di, aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos y continuó su camino hasta el final del pasillo.

Ya podía escuchar los gritos de reclamo por parte de Gu Jun Pyo, en su mente se presentaba la preocupada mirada de Yi Jeong y Woo Bin, serio y estoico, estaría incrementando la seguridad que estaba a cargo de ella (si es que no lo había hecho ya). Por unos segundos sintió ganas de devolver el emparedado de atún que había comido hace algunas horas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía que se ganaría otro discurso protector por parte de su prometido, el que Ji Hoo supiera le aliviaba de cierta forma. No tenía por qué luchar con la pequeña tormenta que se había creado en su mente por toda una semana.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina del doctor Yoon. Ella entró primero seguida de él, quien colocó el seguro una vez que estuvieron dentro.

—Realmente eres terca, Geum Jan Di. —Fueron las primera palabras por parte del músico— Jun Pyo dio estrictas indicaciones de no involucrarte en esto, ¿y qué haces tú? No te detienes hasta sacar el asunto de sus labios. No, no lo niegues. —Le detuvo con absoluta seriedad una vez que ella hizo el amago de defenderse— Sólo dime, sinceramente, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

—Lo suficiente —murmuró y se pasó la mano por el fleco que cubría su frente, desordenándolo con vehemencia—. La operación Choi, el incidente de la anestesia, la demanda, la implicación del matrimonio Baek… La mía. El 7 de enero. Todo concuerda, ¿verdad?

Como en escasas ocasiones, Ji Hoo parecía ansioso, alejado de su faceta de usual tranquilidad. Se dio la vuelta y tras unos segundos volvió a encarar el rostro angustiado de su amiga.

—Ella no puede saberlo. No aún —declaró, con firmeza—. Woo Bin tiene vigilantes con la familia y en el Hospital; los Baek, Ha Ni y tú están a salvo. Pronto los contactos de Jun Pyo darán con su paradero y el abuelo se encargará que la sentencia se lleve a cabo. Todo terminará en un mes, cuando menos lo esperes estaremos brindando tu matrimonio en el vestíbulo de la residencia Gu.

Ningún plan le había sonado antes tan simple, parecía fácil y sin contratiempos, algo que cualquier niño rico podría arreglar sin pasar a mayores. Se preguntó si resultaría tan simple como lo decía, si podían superarlo y más que todo, se preguntó si ella creía en sus palabras.

Por vez primera desde que lo conocía, dudó.

— ¿Y si es más allá de sus posibilidades? Gu Jun Pyo podrá presumir todo lo que desee sobre sus influencias pero no puede tenerme encerrada en una caja de cristal resguardada por… A falta de otra palabra, lo siento, pero mafiosos —sentenció la joven con ligero desdeño en el tono de su voz. Agradecía enormemente que Woo Bin no escuchara tales palabras o se sentiría avergonzada de sí misma.

—Él te ama. Enormemente y con locura. —Las palabras de Jun Pyo dichas años atrás después del secuestro y que repitió hace una semana, inundaron su mente. Deseó no ser tan débil cuando del heredero se trataba, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus defensas se rendían cuando pensaba en él.

—Aun así, él no-

—Y nosotros te queremos demasiado, Jan Di. —Le interrumpió al instante— Eres nuestro equilibrio. ¿Lo sabes, cierto? Perderíamos todo sin ti.

Sinceras y cálidas, las palabras de Yoon Ji Hoo impactaron en ella de tal forma que tuvo que oprimir los labios para suprimir las lágrimas que sentía en el borde de sus ojos amenazando con escapar en cualquier momento. En un lugar cálido dentro de sus recuerdos extrajo una tarde en la alberca del Instituto; aún podía verlos frente a ella, sonriendo y aplaudiendo, sirviendo de apoyo cuando ella tuvo que decir adiós a su primer sueño. Fue por ello que asintió en silencio, de la misma manera que había hecho ante Jun Pyo, susurrando la confirmación de su promesa. Sellando, por segunda vez, un secreto que atormentaba el interior de su mente.

—No permitiremos que te hagan daño. Ni a ti… Ni a ella. —Ji Hoo giró la mirada hacia un punto de la silenciosa oficina. Jan Di le miró sin decir nada y cuando estaba por preguntar, él se adelantó:— No puedo fallarle de nuevo.

Sus últimas palabras sonaron débiles, la castaña no necesitaba ser un genio para entender la pesada culpa que su mejor amigo dejaba caer sobre sus propios hombros; podía no demostrarlo al exterior pero ella sabía que a pesar de los meses transcurridos la muerte de Baek Seung Jo era una carga de la que Ji Hoo no podía deshacerse.

Se acercó hacia él cuando volvió a mirarla, sus ojos se habían enrojecido.

—Necesito ayudarla —murmuró al recordar la fotografía que guardaba al fondo del cajón de su escritorio, para después añadir con abrumadora sinceridad:— Desesperadamente.

 **. - . - . - . - . - .**

 _"…Puntaje insuficiente"._

Ésas fueron las únicas palabras que necesitó leer antes de doblar el papel en cuatro partes y guardarlo en el cajón de su escritorio, debajo de los libros. A pesar de ya no tener a la vista el penoso rechazo de la Universidad de Parang, Baek Eun Jo podía recitar de memoria las palabras de la carta que había recibido la mañana anterior: _"Puntaje insuficiente para el lugar deseado en el Departamento de Comercio de la Universidad Parang, Seúl. De parte de la directiva se notifica que revise lugares disponibles en departamentos de baja demanda y asista a la prueba que se realiza tras el primer semestre. Gracias por su preferencia. Universidad Parang"._

A pesar de que ir a la universidad en la que estudió su hermano y emprender la carrera en la que seguiría los pasos de su padre era todo lo que había soñado desde los doce años, la notificación de ser rechazado le resultó sorpresivamente insignificante; le era tan indiferente como lo que desayunaría esa mañana. En su mente, desde hace dos meses atrás, lo único para lo que había lugar era para su hermano mayor y su cuñada, su madre y su padre, incluso, el desayuno. No la universidad. Ni siquiera recordaba con claridad la última vez que se había sentado a estudiar para el examen de ingreso.

Sin embargo, cuando su madre decidió hablar en el desayuno de ese día lo hizo para preguntar por los resultados. Las manos de Eun Jo habían temblado logrando que el tenedor resbalara de sus manos. Geum Hee le miró, verdaderamente le miró como no lo había hecho en demasiado tiempo y el joven sintió el golpe de la realidad de lleno sobre el rostro.

—…Me quedé —dijo.

—Ése es mi niño. —Ella pareció casi sonreír al tomar su mano entre las suyas antes de levantarse de la mesa y subir las escaleras en silencio hasta su dormitorio.

Echó una ojeada al escritorio, específicamente sobre el cajón donde la carta de rechazo se encontraba escondida, soltando un largo suspiro que no liberó en nada el agobio que le envolvía desde el primer mes del año.

A Baek Eun Jo nunca le habían gustado los secretos, él era una persona demasiado directa y honesta (sin olvidarnos de la falta de sensibilidad que solía tener la mayoría de veces) como para jugar al candado y el secreto. No obstante, el último par de meses resultaron tan difíciles que ya le era complicado distinguir quién era él en realidad. Si podía seguir siendo él aun cuando la figura más significativa de su existencia había dejado de existir.

El timbre de la puerta principal retumbó por la casa vacía y silenciosa martillando sus oídos, siendo un aviso para que limpiara las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro con las mangas de su suéter antes de levantarse del sofá de su habitación y salir de ésta. Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, ignorando por completo que la persona afuera no dejaba de tocar a cada tres segundos que pasaban. Una vez que abrió la puerta, una voz chillona y una gran sonrisa le dio la bienvenida al presente, tan familiar que el joven Baek sintió un vuelco en su corazón al recordar la primera noche de los Oh en su casa, hace años atrás.

— ¡Buen día! ¡Es bueno verte, Eun Jo! —La joven cruzó el umbral de la puerta sin recibir necesariamente una invitación— Supongo que me recuerdas, de vez en cuando nos vemos en el hospital, aunque siempre estás leyendo o escuchando música —habló con rapidez mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se colocaba las sandalias de tela que daban la bienvenida en el hogar—. Pero desde que redujeron las visitas a Ha Ni me estoy volviendo loca. Supongo que ocurre lo mismo aquí, así que decidí hacer una visita. —El chico le siguió mientras ella parloteaba— ¿Y tu mamá?

Baek Eun Jo frunció el ceño y tomó el brazo de la intrusa antes de que pudiera subir las escaleras sin ningún permiso otorgado.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —cuestionó y entonces fue el turno de ella para arrugar el ceño y apartarse del agarre sin delicadeza alguna. No era un secreto que su personalidad no era precisamente paciente.

—Ha Jae Kyung —respondió y dio la vuelta, para alivio de Eun Jo, alejándose de los escalones—. He llevado flores y dulces por casi dos meses, pero está bien, te perdono por no recordarme. —Hizo un gesto vago con su mano mientras se sentaba en el sofá largo de la sala y volvía a la sonrisa del inicio.

Entonces él la recordó. Era la joven que había estado ahí desde la primera noche en que la pesadilla había dado comienzo, era quien (junto a un muchacho de cabello pinto) presenció el accidente, el inicio de todo. Gracias a ella alguien en esa tragedia aún tenía esperanza de sobrevivir.

—Son las reglas del psiquiatra. Las visitas —aclaró con voz monótona dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, tomó un vaso y le llenó de agua fresca que llevó hasta la sala, extendiéndolo hacia ella—. Toma.

— Ella debería tener apoyo. En especial de su familia —comentó, tomando el vaso y dando un sorbo de éste.

— Es lógico, si lo analizas. Ella debe deslindarse del factor de su depresión; una vez superada la etapa, su vista podrá volver y dar paso a una recuperación total de-

—Sh, ya, lo sé, Ji Hoo lo ha repetido tantas veces que dudo que él logre creer en eso, al igual que tú. —Jae Kyung rodó los ojos, haciendo una mueca en los labios difícil de disimular— Hay cosas que no funcionan con lógica, ¿sabes? Aish, qué tontería… Incluso el pervertido de Woo Bin está de acuerdo conmigo, y déjame decir que es lo único en lo que puedo estar de acuerdo con ése hombre.

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas —murmuró el chico mirándola con una pizca de confusión, pese a la peculiar forma que tenía Ha de expresarse y confundirlo, no se sintió incómodo ante la presencia sino que le resultó familiar y agradable, razón por la que terminó sentándose a un lado de ella—. Si respetamos la regla, podremos verla pronto.

Eun Jo trató de mantener la atención sobre la mesita de la sala para ignorar la fija mirada de la joven mujer sobre él, sus grandes ojos comenzaban a incomodarlo al igual que el movimiento nervioso que ella hacía con el pie sobre la alfombra de la estancia. Estuvo por quejarse sobre ambas cosas cuando Ha le robó la palabra.

—Eres demasiado maduro para tu edad, Eun Jo —musitó, inclinándose a la mesa para dejar el vaso ya vacío sobre ella—. Lidiar con todo esto, aceptarlo… Es brillante. —Una suave sonrisa surcó sus labios y volvió la vista a él. En esta ocasión Eun Jo no necesito ser consciente de ignorarla pues su mente ya estaba en un punto lejano de la realidad.

¿Aceptarlo? ¿Realmente lo había aceptado? Entendía el ciclo de la vida, entendía los accidentes y las reglas, entendía el luto y lo que venía después… Pero entender el dolor y entender que no sería más el hermano de alguien era totalmente distinto. Él no tenía la madurez para hacerlo.

—Demonios —Maldijo la mujer por lo bajo, frunciendo los labios mientras mantenía su mirada sobre la pantalla brillante de su teléfono celular. Tenía seis llamadas perdidas por parte de la oficina y ocho mensajes desde el celular empresarial de su secretario; el peso de la corona se estaba manifestando en un momento inoportuno, en realidad, todo momento era inoportuno cuando se trataba de estar al mando del imperio JK. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y miró hacia su pequeño anfitrión. —Debo irme. Parece que no sobreviven sin mí, es terrible. "¡Firme aquí, firme allá!", me siento peor que la reina Victoria. Es una suerte que no decidan mis movimientos en un juego de ajedrez o me volvería loca. —Se echó el bolso al hombro y se levantó del sofá a la par de Eun Jo, quien la miró nuevamente con la misma confusión de un momento antes.

Seguía sin comprender del todo el rápido hablar de la mujer.

— ¡Oh, cierto! Traje esto para ustedes. —Rebuscó entre el bolso y sacó una pequeña caja con un lazo adornando. Era una caja de pastelería. Baek reprimió el comentario sobre su disgusto por los dulces que tenía pensado decir y recibió el paquete en silencio, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, acción que pareció ser suficiente para Jae Kyung, quien sonrió de nuevo.

Ella volvió a calzar sus zapatos de tacón y el joven abrió la puerta.

— ¿Volverás?—La pregunta sonó extraña en sus labios, se preguntó si realmente lo había pronunciado en voz alta o era una mala pasada más de su mente caótica. Jae Kyung se giró hacia él, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa ignorando el sonido del teléfono que reclamaba insistente su atención.

— Lo haré. Pronto —aseguró, estuvo por decir algo más cuando la puerta se cerró frente a ella impidiéndole hablar. Soltó un bufido, indignada, dándose la vuelta y bajando las pequeñas escalinatas del portón— Qué niño tan extraño. —Se quejó por lo bajo, siguiendo su camino hasta el auto negro de último año que esperaba por ella al otro lado de la calle.

Entrecerró los ojos al encontrarse con un auto de baja economía a algunos metros del suyo, a la misma distancia del lado contrario se encontraba otro automóvil con pinta de abandono. No era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de la familia Baek (aunque sí la primera vez que se animaba a llamar a la puerta), por lo que ya se sentía familiarizada con el par de autos que resguardaban el perímetro. En realidad, estaba demasiado familiarizada con ese tipo de seguridad.

—Señorita Ha. —Su guardia abrió la puerta para ella y Jae Kyung subió al automóvil, no sin antes echar una última mirada de intriga hacia uno de los hombres en el auto de aspecto vago.

Sólo alguien podía estar detrás de algo así.

— ¿A la oficina, señorita?—Ha retiró la mirada de la ventana y negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

— Haremos una parada antes. —Frunció el ceño y tomó su celular tecleando con rapidez un número que conocía demasiado bien (y más de lo que hubiera querido) por los últimos dos meses.

 _"¿Qué quieres, mono?"_

El ceño de Jae Kyung se arrugó aún más.

—Iré a verte —espetó de forma agresiva— Y te recomiendo que encuentres una buena excusa al por qué tus gorilas están custodiando a los Baek. O yo misma te sacaré el secreto… Idiota.

 **. - . - . - . - . - .**

El tiempo parecía simplemente no existir en medio de la oscuridad en la que estaba obligada a vivir desde que había recuperado la consciencia. Apenas comía o decía palabra alguna, prefería mantenerse recostada durante horas (días o meses) antes de tener que salir del hospital y enfrentar la peor pesadilla.

Oh Ha Ni no era alguien demasiado brillante e inteligente, nunca había sido el primer lugar en nada y su único talento se reducía a la inquebrantable habilidad de jamás darse por vencida. Apartando las cobijas que le protegían de la ventisca nocturna se incorporó de la camilla, cuando sintió el frío suelo bajo sus pies descalzos sólo pudo pensar que incluso su admirada perseverancia tenía un límite. El límite se había cruzado en el instante que el impacto nubló todo a su alrededor, incluyendo la voz de su marido.

—Debiste llevarme contigo... —murmuró. Segundos después de tales palabras, un estruendo (parecido a un cristal rompiéndose) provocó que lanzara un pequeño grito de espanto y giró la cabeza hacia su derredor, como si fuera capaz de ver lo que pasaba en la habitación— ¿Q-Qué fue eso? ¿Quién está ahí? —susurró con angustia, sujetándose de la baranda del extremo inferior de la cama.

Nadie respondió.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y se pasó la mano por el rostro, deshaciéndose del leve sudor que cubría su frente y de los nervios que comenzaban a alterarla. Si no fuera porque contaba con la ayuda del doctor Yoon Ji Hoo casi la mayoría del tiempo, pensaría que alguien en el hospital quería que perdiese la cordura justo como lo había hecho con la vista. Ante cada objeto al suelo o ventana abierta, Ha Ni juraba que se acercaba a tal objetivo.

 _"No seas tonta, los fantasmas no existen"_ , le había recriminado Seung Jo una noche que ella no dejaba que se apartara de su cuerpo aunque fuera sólo un centímetro, se mantenía sujeta a su brazo y pegada a su espalda entumida del miedo después de una tarde de películas de miedo con sus amigas.

 _"Pero me asusta…"_ , había musitado haciendo un puchero.

 _"Eres tan fastidiosa"_ , fue la queja que recibió por parte de su esposo antes de que éste se girara sobre la cama y la rodeara de la espalda acercándola aún más, resguardándola contra su pecho.

—Es una paciente demasiado problemática. No come, no toma nada, ¡se tropieza, incluso! Es terca, terriblemente terca. —La quejosa voz de la mujer que cuidaba de ella llegó hasta sus oídos con tanta claridad que le sorprendió que la puerta las mantuviera separadas. Podía apostar a que se encontraba fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo.

—Debes entenderla, no ha sido fácil. —La segunda voz resultó más delgada y amable; Ha Ni se lamentó internamente de que aquella mujer no fuera su enfermera asignada. —Perder a quien amaba de esa forma… Nadie puede tomarlo tan fácil.

—Ya, entiendo —masculló la mayor de ellas— Sobre todo cuando él pudo salvarse. Llegó vivo al hospital, ¿no es así?

— ¿Q-Qué? —musitó la joven y trastabilló hacia atrás, palpando con sus manos la baranda de la que segundos antes se había impulsado. Se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama y resbaló hacia el suelo (si regresara su vista por cada caída que tenía…). El golpe poco le importó, la noticia había impactado de tal forma que no podía sentir nada más que no fuera su mundo derrumbándose una vez más.

 _"Él estaba vivo… Vivo…"_ , repitió en su mente y un sollozo escapó de sus labios, inmediatamente se cubrió con ambas manos inconscientemente, como si alguien pudiese escucharla.

—Las operaciones no siempre son exitosas. Había muy poca posibilidad de que él-

—Una posibilidad, al fin y al cabo —refutó con cierto desdeño la primera enfermera; estuvo por recorrer la puerta para entrar cuando todo se silenció. Ha Ni frunció el ceño al no escuchar más las voces de las mujeres, hasta que casi un par de segundos después la voz de Lee hizo presencia—. Doctor Yoon… Eh… Nosotras sólo, ya sabe, eh…

—Puede retirarse, enfermera Lee, enfermera Hang. —Ji Hoo hizo una educada reverencia que fue correspondida por ambas mujeres, quienes se miraron con cierto nerviosismo antes de alejarse por el pasillo sin evitar que el cuchicheo continuara una vez que se hallaban a un metro de distancia.

El médico intentó no molestarse ante las últimas palabras que había escuchado de aquella plática, no obstante lo resultó complicado. No, no estaba enojado, simplemente aquella extraña sensación de culpabilidad que se había instalado en su interior desde que oyó el pitar que marcaba el fin de una vida incrementaba día con día, hora con hora, hasta volverse una carga demasiado pesada.

Apretó los labios al momento en que tomó la manija de la puerta, contuvo el aliento por tres segundos, y entonces recorrió el doncel hacia un lado y se internó en la habitación.

Una punzada de familiaridad le recorrió cuando se encontró con el panorama de un florero roto sobre el suelo y a un par de metros el menudo cuerpo de su paciente, encogido y tembloroso sobre el suelo. Sin detenerse siquiera a dar con alguna teoría para lo que pudiese haber ocurrido, dio pasos largos y rápidos hasta llegar a la joven y la tomó de los brazos con firme delicadeza; fue hasta entonces que Ha Ni alzó la mirada.

Nuevamente, los grandes y oscuros ojos de la chica, que no miraban nada en específico, parecieron observarle sólo a él, transmitiendo algo que Ji Hoo no pudo entender.

—Doctor Yoon —dijo ella en un susurro, reconociendo el aroma específico que desprendía el hombre; hacia tres días que había podido identificar el olor del médico, más no lograba descifrar exactamente si se trataba de pino o madera tallada—…Doctor —repitió y agachó la cabeza. Fue en ese momento que las lágrimas no pudieron retenerse más.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se siente bien? ¿Algo le duele? Déjeme recostarla sobre la camilla. —Ha Ni negó inmediatamente con la cabeza y se resistió cuando él intentó levantarla del suelo. No tuvo más remedio que quedarse hincado frente a ella, sin querer soltar sus brazos un solo instante. De alguna forma esperaba que Oh reconociera aquello como un apoyo.

—Estaba vivo… Aún en la cirugía, Baek Seung Jo… Mi marido… Estaba con vida. —No era una pregunta, Oh Ha Ni afirmaba con seguridad tal hecho. Al no recibir contrariedad alguna, ella soltó un sollozo más al reconocer que realmente la enfermera Lee no mentía.

Existió una posibilidad de no perderlo para siempre.

— ¿Q-Quién fue? —El cuerpo entero del Yoon se tensó al instante. La castaña lloraba lágrimas silenciosas y lastimeras, negándose a elevar la mirada hasta que la pregunta volvió a formularse de sus temblorosos labios— ¿Q-Quién operó ésa noche? —Ji Hoo disminuyó la firmeza de su agarre a la vez que sentía su boca secarse al no hallar valor para responder.

— Señorita Ha Ni, debe saber que de nadie es la culpa y-

— ¡Quiero saber quién fue la última persona! —exclamó sujetando las muñecas del doctor antes de que él las alejara por completo— ¿Quién lo vio por última vez? ¿Quién escuchó sus últimos latidos? ¿Quién…? —Su pequeño cuerpo tembló ante el llanto mientras su agarre fue soltándose de las manos de su médico— ¿Quién estuvo a su lado?

Ji Hoo guardó silencio en absoluto con la vista fija en el cuerpo de su paciente, la pequeña mujer que se aferraba a su propia bata de hospital para limpiar sus lágrimas o quizá para mantenerse atada a la realidad, cosa que la mayoría del tiempo le costaba cien (o mil) veces más que el examen de los cincuenta lugares. Su llanto, una vez más, era lo único que Yoon podía escuchar.

—La persona que estuvo al final, la persona que no pudo salvarlo, que no lo conocía en absoluto…—Habían pasado algunos minutos de llanto por parte de ella y silencio por parte de él, cuando la frágil voz de la joven mujer inundó la callada habitación— Si tan sólo lo hubiera conocido, habría dado todo por salvarlo —susurró para finalizar.

Su pequeña mano se movió con lentitud hasta encontrarse con la de él, logrando sobresaltarlo en el acto. Ji Hoo volvió a mirarla, sintiendo la pesada culpa sobre sus hombros, más cargada que nunca antes durante los meses pasados. Instintivamente, se aferró a la mano de la joven.

— ¿Quién? —La pregunta dolió más que un golpe al corazón. Ji Hoo cerró los ojos.

—Yo… Yo…—Un nudo obstruyó su garganta antes de que pudiese continuar.

Yoon Ji Hoo siempre había odiado los secretos. La desaparición de su abuelo durante toda su niñez era el recuerdo más claro que tenía sobre lo mucho que un secreto podía herir a una persona, también lo presenció con sus mejores amigos, Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin. Un mundo de cuna de oro no resultaba tan fácil como parecía, los secretos formaban parte de ese mundo envuelto en ropa de marca y facilidades económicas aun cuando él renegara de ellos. Ji Hoo era callado más eso no desacreditaba la honestidad que tanto le caracterizaba; era honrado y amable, incapaz de envolverse en la crueldad de guardar un secreto.

Sin embargo, su pequeña burbuja se rompió cuando miró los oscuros ojos de Oh Ha Ni.

Toda persona mentía. Nadie podía resistirse a la tentación de esconder un secreto, sobre todo si éste amenazaba la esperanza de una persona. De alguien como Ha Ni.

—Yo no estuve esa noche —respondió con dificultad—. Lo siento.

Ella agachó la cabeza, decepcionada. Trató de impulsarse para ponerse de pie, Ji Hoo reaccionó en el instante y volvió tomarla de los brazos para ayudarle. De alguna forma, el cuerpo de la joven paciente le pareció más delgado y débil que las últimas semanas a pesar de que el tratamiento debería darle una mejora notable.

— ¿Podrá averiguar? —cuestionó la castaña una vez que fue ayudada a recostarse sobre la camilla a la que comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Ji Hoo le cubrió con las sábanas, tensándose al escuchar su pregunta. Una parte de él, aquella honesta que había sido su compañía desde niño, le gritó que debía ser sincero y hablar con la verdad; la culpa, en cambio, no le permitió formular palabra alguna que no fuera una mentira.

—Revisaré los registros por usted.

No obstante, la fugaz y pequeña sonrisa que apareció en los pálidos labios de Oh Ha Ni fue suficiente para que Ji Hoo no se arrepintiera de sus actos. No estaba mintiendo, simplemente guardaba su propio secreto hasta que fuera prudente decirlo.

Mientras tanto, podía seguir si ella continuaba sonriendo aunque fuera sólo un segundo.

—Confío en usted, doctor. Lo hago. —Ha Ni cerró los ojos. Necesitaba descansar.

Yoon Ji Hoo le miró fijamente hasta que la respiración de la mujer se niveló dando a mostrar que se había quedado completamente dormida. El músico se acercó lo suficiente para retirarle un mechón del rostro y colocarlo tras su oreja, entonces se giró hacia el buró de la derecha y agachó la mirada hacia el pequeño desastre del florero caído.

— ¿Qué hice? —masculló en reprimenda a sí mismo al momento que se inclinaba en cuclillas hacia los cristales del suelo, recogiendo uno por uno.

Acostumbrado a ser quien limpiaba los desastres, no entendía que él mismo había dado inicio a uno, un desastre que estallaría al momento que su pequeña mentira (o secreto) se revelara.

Se preguntó si la culpa lo había empujado a mentir o había sido la aterradora idea de recibir el odio de alguien a quien tenía que proteger.

 **. - . - . - . - . - .**

Los pasos resonaron con fuerza en el piso de madera que cubría el pasillo principal de la ostentosa mansión a las afueras de Seúl. El hombre miraba a las personas de negro con aires de superioridad, burlándose a miradas del cargo que poseía sobre ellos en ese momento y desde que era un niño. Ninguno de los mastodontes que custodiaban el pasillo se atrevió siquiera a mirar al de traje azul marino y brillante, se limitaron a hacer lo que mejor sabían hacer: no mirar. No hablar. No entrometerse en asuntos de la familia.

Los dos más cercanos a las puertas del centro las abrieron frente a él, a lo que éste sonrió ampliamente y entró a la oficina, extendiendo los brazos.

—Querido abuelo —saludó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—, hay un favor que debo pedir.

— ¿Ahora qué estupidez has hecho, niñato estúpido? —El del traje azul soltó una risa entre dientes, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Sí, hice una, pero la arreglaré. Sólo necesito tu ayuda. —El viejo retiró la vista del periódico y dirigió sus claros ojos hacia su nieto, quien había heredado el mismo color de iris— Necesito acabar con un trabajo que empecé hace un par de meses.

— ¿Y qué recibo a cambio? —cuestionó el mayor en tono desdeñoso.

El hombre de traje azul marino amplió la sonrisa.

— El control de la mafia en Seúl. —Soltó una risa que evolucionó en segundos a una carcajada ante la expresión escéptica del viejo— ¿No es lo que ha querido la familia Rang desde hace dos décadas? Bien, sólo necesito acabar con dos alimañas y tú… Tú tendrás la cabeza de Prince Song colgada en esta oficina.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nuevamente, una sincera disculpa por la demora. Surgieron situaciones difíciles de sobrellevar, tanto en mi caso como en el de mi Beta, Andreea. A quien, por cierto, vuelvo a agradecerle su apoyo con esta historia._

 _No se preocupen si llego a tardar, es posible que suceda en un futuro, pero les aseguro que no dejaré la historia. Me tienen con ustedes hasta el final._

 _Como diría la adorable Eleven de Stranger Things: Promesa._

 _¡Son libres de ir creando teorías! Siempre adoro leer sus opiniones de lo que ocurre o pueda ocurrir._

 _Gracias por todo._

 ** _Nina Scherbatsky fuera,_**

 ** _Paz._**


End file.
